


Nevermore

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дилогия [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус Блэк не верит в раскаяние Снейпа, и он знает, как его проверить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

До сих пор во тьме сердито все сидит он, все сидит онa

Над моей мечтой разбитой, в сердце дома моего;

Черный огнь меж век струится, будто демон в нем таится,

Да и тень зловещей птицы в пол вросла уже давно;

И душе моей от этой черной тени не дано Оторваться — nevermore!

Э. По, «Ворон»

 

Северус Снейп вновь склоняется над пергаментом.  
  
«Никогда», — выводит он тонкими заостренными буквами. Прикусывает неровными зубами перо, уставившись на свечу.  
  
Стук. Стук. Длинный, короткий, длинный… никогда. И легкий скрежет ногтями по шершавому влажному камню. Никогда…  
  
Снейп смотрит на свечу, но видит лишь мутное пятно света, мысленно он далеко от Хогвартса, в Азкабане, который часть его покинула совсем недавно, и в котором часть, меньшая, совсем незначительная, умерла.  
  
«Nevermore», — говорит он вслух, и голос звучит хрипло, натужно, словно крик ворона.  
  
«Никогда я больше тебя не увижу, — продолжает он. — Не смогу сказать тебе, что я…»  
  
<i>«…Боюсь»</i>  
  
Потом, много позже, Северус убеждает себя, что первым в Хогвартс-экспрессе увидел Поттера и возненавидел с первой минуты. Но это было не так.  
  
Гораздо раньше он встретил Сириуса Блэка. Сириуса нельзя было не заметить, его было много. Раньше Северус не подозревал, что маленького мальчика может быть так много, он не представлял, что можно просто общаться со всем миром и не быть при этом в состоянии, которая мама называла «измененным».  
  
В этом состоянии отец Северуса пребывал каждую неделю, от него гадко пахло, и этот резкий запах, как и сам Тобиас Снейп, казалось, заполнял собой весь дом. Северусу оставалось только прятаться в укромных уголках, скорчившись так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места в пространстве, хозяином которого становился отец.  
  
Скорее почуяв, чем осознав это, Северус инстинктивно сжался, стараясь не попасть в занятое этим мальчиком пространство. Таким, сгорбившимся и оттого выглядевшим еще ниже, Северус попытался проскользнуть мимо незнакомца. Ему почти никогда не везло в этом с отцом, не повезло и сейчас.  
  
Глаза мальчика радостно вспыхнули, и Снейп обреченно остановился. Это веселье было не тем, которым можно было поделиться с ним, Северусом. Это было веселье, которое ему могло принести только унижение от насмешек.  
  
Мальчик сделал к нему шаг, и, кто знает, может, всё пошло бы иначе, может, Северус был не прав, — но в это время он вырвался из плена пригвоздившего его взгляда, оглянувшись на оклик Лили. Она увела его в вагон, где было действительно хорошо и спокойно, пока на спуске к озеру Северус не обнаружил, что мальчик уже не один. Второй был в очках, в остальном они были похожи как братья, лишь у первого была теперь рассечена губа, а очкарик челкой прикрывал шишку на лбу.  
  
Много позже Северус узнает, что подравшиеся в поезде из-за незначительной мелочи Сириус и Джеймс именно после этого стали друзьями, к которым примкнули более спокойные Ремус и Питер. Северус упустил свою возможность обзавестись таким другом, но тогда он не жалел об этом.  
  
Зачем ему друг, который пугает его до дрожи?  
  
Взгляд, полный веселья — сначала просто насмешливого, а затем откровенно мрачного, — преследовал с тех пор Северуса, куда бы он ни шел.  
  
Иногда Снейп признается себе, что ему повезло. Враг мотивирует к росту куда лучше любого друга: придумывать заклинания, учиться ловко уворачиваться от чужих, ходить тихо, слушать чутко — никакая поддержка не поможет в этом так, как жажда выжить любой ценой.  
  
Конечно, даже Северус не считал, что речь идет о его физическом выживании, — просто жить так, как диктовала ему гриффиндорская шайка, не было жизнью вовсе. Он не учел лишь то, что сам тоже заставлял противников прыгать выше головы ничуть не меньше, чем они его.  
  
Действительно страшно ему стало лишь однажды — в Визжащей хижине. Он не помнил, как выбрался оттуда, не слышал, что говорил ему Поттер, как тряс за плечи сначала его, а потом Блэка. После этого он больше не испытывал волны нахлынувшего страха, но лишь потому, что страх больше не покидал его.  
  
Nevermore.  
  
<i> «…Верю» </i>  
  
Снейп сидит за столом и ужинает, когда раздается стук.  
  
То ли ветер, то ли ветка стукнулась в окно. Он перестает жевать и прислушивается. В доме оглушительно тикают часы и едва слышно поскрипывает форточка, и Снейп вновь возвращается к еде.  
  
Стук в окно повторяется.  
  
Северус подходит к окну. В сумерках он не сразу замечает человека, чья тень причудливо изгибается, набегая на деревья. Словно понимая это, человек шагает ближе к окну, чтобы свет падал ему на лицо.  
  
Снейп сверху вниз смотрит на бывшего одноклассника и задумчиво кусает губу. Блэк слегка щурится от яркого света, но продолжает стоять так, не прикрывая глаза ладонью и не пытаясь рассмотреть хозяина дома.  
  
Возможно, другой на месте Северуса удивился бы такому внезапному гостю, но только не он. Он привык к тому, что в его жизни то и дело случаются вещи, которые другим могли показаться невозможными, безумными и порою слишком жуткими, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
Будучи бедным загнанным полукровкой, найти покровительство у самого могучего мага современности?.. Почему бы нет.  
  
Единственному из всех студентов в Хогвартсе едва не погибнуть от зубов оборотня-одноклассника? Запросто.  
  
Предать единственную любовь и подставить её под удар своего покровителя? Добро пожаловать в жизнь Северуса Снейпа!  
  
Поэтому, увидев старого недруга под окном, Снейп не удивляется. Очередной поворот, ни хуже, ни лучше других.  
  
Сириус поднимает палочку и направляет на него. Снейп не отшатывается от окна, лишь успевает проскользнуть короткая мысль, что он не дописал очередное письмо Дамблдору, да и пирог остынет и станет несъедобным.  
  
Но Сириус всего лишь направляет на стекло заклинание, создающее призрачную руку, которая робко ударяет по гладкой поверхности и застывает так.  
  
Снейп касается холодного стекла со своей стороны, избегая тех мест, где его касалась тающая на глазах рука-заклинание.  
  
Дождавшись полного исчезновения руки, Северус отходит от окна.  
  
Сириус продолжает смотреть на яркое пятно света, когда открывается входная дверь.  
  
— Не пробовал в дверь стучать, Блэк? — сухо спрашивает Северус, словно они с бывшим одноклассником виделись каждый день.  
  
— Очень надо мне с порога заклятие в лоб получить, — весело огрызается Сириус. — В дом пустишь?  
  
— А если нет? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Снейп, ловя себя на мысли, что меньше всего он хочет, чтобы внезапный гость развернулся и ушел, оставив Северусу cвою душную напускную веселость.  
  
— Буду спать на пороге, — ухмыляется Блэк, его глаза странно блестят в темноте.  
  
Снейп чувствует непреодолимую жажду, какую ощущал каждый, кто хоть раз не мог противиться желанию посмотреть зверю в глаза, наклониться над пропастью или впустить в свой дом Сириуса Блэка.  
  
Ты знаешь, что так не стоит поступать с собой, но не можешь противостоять своему любопытству, хоть и понимаешь, что придется пожалеть.  
  
Снейп жалеет уже о слишком многом, поэтому лишь кивает и первым входит в дом, повернувшись спиной к Блэку.  
  
В комнате он встает спиной к книжному шкафу, с брезгливым удивлением наблюдая за тем, как нежданный гость бродит по дому, принюхивается, словно ищет что-то.  
  
— Тут такое дело, Снейп, — будничным тоном начинает Сириус, облизывая пальцы.  
  
Очнувшись от своих мыслей, Северус обнаруживает, что Блэк уже сидит на столе и руками отрывает кусочки от его пирога, макает в соус и отправляет в рот.  
  
— И какое же, Блэк? — отвечает Снейп, следя за тем, чтобы голос не дрогнул.  
  
— Поттеры скрываются, — Сириус вздыхает, разглядывая последний кусочек пирога, и всё же оставляет его на тарелке. — Я, конечно, знаю, где, но у них сейчас ребенок, все дела…  
  
Снейп мысленно повторяет рецепт Живой смерти, это и раньше помогало ему не меняться в лице, особенно когда точно знаешь, что жадный взгляд не пропустит на нем даже крошечной тени.  
  
— …Так вот, оказалось, что мне негде жить, — весело сообщает Сириус, снова облизывая пальцы. На тарелке рядом с ним остаются только капли соуса. — До того как Джеймс женился на Лили, я жил у него, наверное, ты был бы рад, если бы всё так и осталось, верно, Снейп? Я у Джеймса, а ты по-прежнему бегаешь за Лили…  
  
Северус переходит к мысленному повторению рецепта Костероста.  
  
— Домой я вернуться не могу, — Сириус сползает со стола и медленно подходит к Снейпу. — Мама по-прежнему недовольна мною, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как я недоволен ею и Регулусом.  
  
Снейп всерьез уверен, что в Волчьелычное зелье надо класть три чешуйки кобры, а не четыре, но обещает себе проверить. Только позже, когда Блэк отодвинется и его дыхание перестанет раздражать кожу.  
  
— Ремус сам скитается, Питер живет с родителями в небольшой квартирке, — продолжает Сириус. — Я уже просто не знал, что делать, как вспомнил о тебе.  
  
Снейп хочет саркастично хмыкнуть, но звук застревает у него в горле. Нелегко выглядеть спокойным, когда тот, для кого ты стараешься, стоит вплотную.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — еле слышно говорит он, против своей воли пытаясь вжаться в книжный шкаф, расположенный за спиной. — Мне не нужен питомец. Или шлюха.  
  
Он прикрывает глаза и напрягает мышцы, ожидая удара кулаком. Сириус отличается тем, что для чистокровного слишком часто дает волю простым магловским способам выяснения отношений.  
  
— Никогда, — жаркий шепот у самого уха заставляет его вздрогнуть. — Никогда не говори того, во что не веришь.  
  
Снейп открывает глаза.  
  
Сириус улыбается ему своей обворожительной открытой улыбкой, и Северус задыхается от боли.  
  
— Не хотел тебя разочаровывать, — шепчет Сириус, наклоняясь вслед за согнувшимся Снейпом. — Ты так ждал этого.  
  
— Как и всегда, — шипит Северус, опускаясь на колени.  
  
— Как и всегда, — соглашается Сириус и протягивает руку. — Теперь мир?  
  
— Что? — Снейп моргает.  
  
— Питомец. Шлюха. Собеседник, — Сириус пожимает плечами и обнажает зубы в улыбке. — Кто-то тебе точно нужен. А мне нужна крыша над головой и обед.  
  
— Ты всерьез считаешь, — Снейп тяжело поднимается на ноги, — что после этого я позволю тебе остаться?  
  
— Да, — Сириус поворачивается к нему спиной и проходит к столу. — Потому что ты хочешь этого.  
  
— Точно, — Снейп вытирает пот со лба. — Я просто без ума от уродов, которые избивают меня в моем собственном доме.  
  
— Тогда я пока душ приму, — Сириус протягивает ладонь подошедшему Снейпу, но тут же отдергивает, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, как у того нервно дрожат руки. — Не провожай, я ванную сам найду, и полотенца тоже, — нарочито весело заканчивает он и выходит.  
  
Снейп ненавидит себя, и ненавидит Блэка, ребро, по которому скользнул кулак Сириуса, ноет, в животе боль от удара смешивается в причудливый коктейль с болезненным ощущением голода. Но выгнать Блэка он не может, немигающие глаза зверя притягивают его взгляд всё сильнее, а бездна манит и умоляет сделать еще шаг.  
  
Наскоро соорудив себе бутерброд, он призывает постельное белье из шкафа и бросает его на диван. Воображение рисует ему Блэка, заправляющего одеяло в пододеяльник. Снейп трясет головой, освобождаясь от сюрреалистичной картины, и сам стелит диван.  
  
Сириус выходит из ванной, когда сам Северус собирается ложиться. Даже не спускаясь в гостиную, где его ждет диван, Сириус без стука вваливается в спальню.  
  
Снейп замирает у кровати и наставляет на мокрого Сириуса палочку.  
  
— Я смотрю, полотенца ты не нашел, — он старательно игнорирует тот факт, что Сириус не только мокрый настолько, что струйки стекают по его волосам, собираясь круглыми прозрачными каплями на плечах и груди, но и абсолютно голый.  
  
— Не нашел, — весело соглашается Сириус и трясет головой, отчего капли разлетаются по всей комнате.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя как собака, — кривится Снейп. — Не думал заняться анимагией? С твоими привычками тебе бы удалось превратиться в какого-нибудь гадкого шелудивого пса.  
  
— То есть всё-таки питомец, — ухмыляется Сириус, подходя ближе и словно не замечая наставленную на него палочку.  
  
— Отойди, Блэк, ты еще и воняешь мокрой псиной, — морщится Снейп, инстинктивно прикрывая второй рукой живот.  
  
Сириус подходит вплотную, не обращая внимания на то, что палочка уже давит ему на грудь. Он очень осторожно отводит руку Снейпа от живота.  
  
— Я же сказал, мир, — он поднимает безвольную кисть до уровня лица. — Я не ударю тебя. Никогда.  
  
— Никогда? — повторяет Северус, глядя, как Сириус медленно облизывает тыльную сторону его ладони.  
  
— Только если сам попросишь, — бормочет Сириус, проводя языком по щеке Снейпа.  
  
— Мне… — Снейп сглатывает слюну, — не нравятся мужчины, и я не хочу…  
  
— Я ничего и не предлагаю, — Сириус мягко подталкивает его к постели. — Просто спи. А я буду охранять твой сон.  
  
Снейп до сих пор думал, что его ничего не может удивить, но Блэк не только пугает, но и удивляет его, и оттого пугает только больше. Он засыпает лишь после того, как ощущает на лодыжках спокойное дыхание спящего стража, свернувшегося у него в ногах.  
  
Спит Северус беспокойно, и ранним утром, когда серые сумерки еще лежат над городом, отправляется в Хогвартс к Дамблдору.  
  
…— Мне кажется, Сириус просто хочет подружиться с тобой, — осторожно говорит Дамблдор. — Он не всегда умеет правильно это делать, но он совсем неплохой, Северус. Он верный друг. Ты должен дать ему шанс, как я дал тебе.  
  
Северус молчит и смотрит в чашку, согревающую его руки. Тонкие фарфоровые стенки пропускают жар, и пальцам горячо до колющей боли. Можно выпить чай или отставить чашку, но Северус не торопится.  
  
Он перекатывает языком сладковатые слова директора, и они оборачиваются горькими и колючими драже.  
  
Сириус хочет — ты должен.  
  
Он неплохой, он не как ты.  
  
Он верный друг. Что ты хочешь услышать о себе, Северус?..  
  
Северус Снейп не чувствует пальцев, больно совсем в другом месте. Там, куда приходит понимание — никогда принявший его директор не будет понимать его.  
  
Он примет, согреет и защитит.  
  
Северус сделает всё для этого — и он будет доверять ему.  
  
Но никогда он не поймет его, как понимает гриффиндорцев.  
  
Никогда не скажет: «Северус хочет…»  
  
Кто-то должен быть таким. И это уже никогда не изменить.  
  
Северус пьет чай, он уже остыл, отдал весь свой жар его рукам и на вкус стал как тепловатая грязь. Северус пьет, стараясь делать большие глотки, чтобы поскорее отодвинуть чашку и вернуться домой.  
  
Туда, где сейчас хозяйничает Блэк. Хороший и верный друг.  
  
Тихо посвистывает на своей жердочке феникс, то ли жалеет, то ли насмехается. Его яркое оперение в алых лучах встающего солнца кажется темнее, словно блестящая живая кровь. Снейп заставляет себя отвести взгляд от птицы, и снова пьет чай.  
  
Тепловатый безвкусный чай как неуверенность — плохо пьется и норовит остаться на дне.  
  
Снейп еще не понимает этого, но он больше никогда не полюбит чай. Но пить опостылевший напиток ему придется еще не раз.  
  
Он благодарит за угощение и покидает Дамблдора.  
  
Хогвартс безмолвствует, в нем летом не остается детей, он стоит тихий, сонный и отчего-то зловещий. Только в такие моменты можно вспомнить, что замок создали четыре могущественных мага много веков назад. И только в такие часы можно по-настоящему испугаться.  
  
Испугаться Северус не успевает, когда он доходит до Дракучей ивы, солнце стоит уже высоко, по-летнему тепло, и лениво жужжат мухи.  
  
У кромки леса Северус оглядывается на величественный замок, залитый ярким солнечным светом.  
  
И аппарирует.


	2. Chapter 2

В доме душно и пахнет гарью. 

Против своей воли Северус представляет обгоревшие стены и изуродованные огнем книги. Но все гораздо проще, на кухне весело суетится Блэк.

И, хотя Снейп входит совсем неслышно, Сириус оборачивается, скалит в улыбке зубы.

— Мне никогда не давалась готовка, — кашляет он. — И зелья не давались. Терпеть не могу эту скукотищу.

Северус не спрашивает, что Блэк имеет в виду — приготовление пищи или зелий; он брезгливо ведет носом, пытаясь сообразить, что должно было получиться в результате. 

Липкие жирные пятна на плите, угольно-черные клейкие пласты на сковородке… Сковородку проще выкинуть, чем очистить.

Северус старается не замечать Блэка, медленно достает кастрюльки, отмеряет воду для овсянки, солит, ставит на огонь. Рядом ставит вариться яйца.

— Здоровая пища, — заливается лающим смехом Сириус. — Ну ты даешь, Нюниус!

Северус морщится, но молчит: обещание Блэка не касалось ударов по самолюбию, он _должен_ ценить уже то, что есть.

Он выдыхает — снова должен! — и замирает, боясь вдохнуть, когда чувствует руки на плечах и прерывистое дыхание на шее. 

— Как там Хогвартс? Стоит еще? — шепчет Сириус ему в шею и нетерпеливо сжимает пальцы.

Северус молчит, только медленно, сквозь зубы втягивает пропахший гарью воздух и тянется за банкой с овсяными хлопьями. Пальцы не отпускают, но и не удерживают на месте, они словно принадлежат теперь Снейпу. 

«Синяки будут», — рассеянно думает Северус, отмеряя нужное количество хлопьев и надеясь лишь на то, что Блэк не выкинет ничего неожиданного, когда он, Северус, будет сыпать хлопья в кипящую воду. 

Сводить ожоги Снейп умеет, но не любит.

— Ты пахнешь Хогвартсом, — снова шепчет Сириус, так и не дождавшись вопроса. 

Он касается шеи Северуса носом и шумно выдыхает.

— Сомневаюсь, что в этой гари можно почуять хоть что-то, — не выдерживает Снейп и злится на себя.

Никогда не отвечай Сириусу Блэку!

— Я очень способный, — не отстраняясь фыркает тот, отчего по позвоночнику Северуса пробегают мурашки. — А ты нажаловался Альбусу?

Отвечать не хочется. 

Он злится на то, как спокойно Блэк называет директора по имени, на то, что пугает, на то, что прекрасно понимает это.

«Никогда не отвечай Блэку!» — почти вслух шепчут его губы, но на самом деле произносят другое.

— Нет, — и он снова злится, и ожесточенно помешивает кашу, пытаясь не замечать, как цепкие пальцы Блэка, словно гадкие пауки, легко перебегают с плеч на предплечья и обратно, а там — на спину и вновь на плечи.

— Покажи, а? — внезапно просит Сириус, и его пальцы снова скользят на предплечья.

Объяснять не нужно, и так понятно, о чем идет речь.

— Нет, — снова выдыхает Северус. — И перестань меня лапать, Блэк, а то у меня тоже всё подгорит.

— Ты боишься, что подгорит или что воспламенится? — откровенно издевается тот, не отпуская Снейпа, и даже напротив, сильнее прижимаясь к его спине.

Ничего удивительного, Сириус Блэк никогда не делает того, о чем его просят.

Северус сжимает зубы с такой силой, словно хочет раздавить их в крошку.

Ложка глухо скребется о стенки кастрюльки, дрожит в его пальцах, пар жадно и жарко целует пальцы. 

— Или ты намекаешь на то, что я «лапал» _себя_ , и поэтому мой завтрак подгорел? — продолжает Сириус. — Это глупо, ты представляешь, как это выглядело бы?

Северус шипит. 

Он обжегся о край кастрюльки. И если бы Блэк не предложил представить, ему бы и в голову не пришло это делать, но теперь против его воли перед глазами встает яркая картина, щедро сдобренная подробностями.

Щелчок — и огонь исчезает. Завтрак готов.

Северус закрывает крышкой овсянку и наконец оборачивается, вырываясь из цепких пальцев.

— Никогда не заходи на кухню, когда я готовлю, — цедит он. — Или питаться будешь крысами из подворотни. И готовить их будешь сам!

Сириус хохочет и внезапно мокро лижет в нос.

Северус цепенеет, не замечая, что руками опирается на горячую плиту, но Блэк тут же отстраняется и выходит из кухни.

Северус ненавидит лечить ожоги и проигрывать. То, что он всё-таки победил, он понимает лишь позже, когда в полном одиночестве готовит обед.

Но это случится позже, а пока Северус трусливо медлит, педантично раскладывая на подносе еду, словно ему есть какое-то дело до того, как лежат ложки или нарезан хлеб. Он хочет поесть один на кухне, но в последний момент справляется с этим желанием.

Сириус ест с аппетитом, весело сверкает глазами на хозяина дома, но молчит. И только благодаря этому молчанию Снейпу удается проглотить несколько ложек.

— Ты не хочешь найти работу и жилье? — прерывает молчание Северус.

Сириус собирает крошки ладонью и отправляет их в рот.

— Зачем? — пожимает он плечами. — Жилье меня устраивает, а что до работы… хватит, что у тебя их две.

Северус прикрывает глаза и отодвигает тарелку, чувствуя спазмы в желудке.

Как он мог забыть.

Никогда не задавай вопросов Сириусу Блэку.

— Я не должен перед тобой отчитываться, — роняет он.

— Да, — скалится Блэк. — Не передо мной.

Северус думает, что на этом разговор закончен, но Сириус так не считает. Он бесцеремонно поднимает Снейпа из-за стола и тащит в гостиную на диван.

Диван всё ещё в том виде, в каком его вчера оставил Северус, заправлен свежим бельем и разложен для сна. 

От мыслей об этом скулы Снейпа покрываются алыми пятнами.

— Не перевозбуждайся, Нюниус, — фыркает Сириус, внимательно следя за его лицом. — Если я захочу переспать с тобой, мне для этого не обязательно потребуется постель.

Диван обиженно скрипит, когда на него с размаху приземляется Блэк и рывком усаживает рядом Снейпа.

— Покажи! — уже не просит, а требует Сириус и призывно гладит его по руке.

Снейп молчит и пытается понять, что изменилось бы, если бы он не открыл вчера дверь. А лучше — не подошел бы к окну. Если бы он вообще переехал в Хогвартс уже сейчас, летом. И пусть пустой Хогвартс пугает до чертиков, но это ерунда по сравнению с Блэком.

— Никогда не видел вблизи, — словно делится сокровенным Блэк, и добавляет: — На живом человеке.

Северус молчит, и лишь когда Сириус тянется к его рубашке и начинает расстегивать пуговицы, не выдерживает.

— Достаточно закатать рукав, — он почти шепчет, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было слышно паники.

— Это если бы ты согласился сам, — ухмыляется Блэк, спускаясь до нижних пуговиц и вновь возвращаясь руками к плечам, чтобы стянуть с них рубашку. 

Он проводит руками по спине, почти утыкаясь лицом в шею Северуса, когда спускает рубашку до талии, и снова отодвигается, чтобы стянуть её с предплечий.

Пуговицы на манжетах он оставляет застегнутыми, и Северус чувствует себя в западне, скованный собственной рубашкой, чужими руками и страхом.

Сириус не замечает или не хочет замечать этого, он впивается взглядом в метку на предплечье.

Он бесцеремонно тянет к себе левую руку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Правая рука Снейпа рефлекторно загибается за спину, он еле слышно шипит.

— Как живая, — зачарованно шепчет Сириус, разглядывая метку, и лицо его искажает гримаса гадливости. 

Он щупает её, нюхает, рассматривает со всех сторон, беззастенчиво вертя руку Снейпа.

— У… у Регула такая же? — бормочет он в ладонь Северуса.

— Да, — Снейп вздыхает, но вырвать руку не пытается. 

Ему жаль сейчас Сириуса, как жаль тонкого смазливого мальчика, его брата. На такой юной и нежной коже, как у него, метка смотрелась особо инородно, и, наверное, поэтому Лорд не отказывал себе в удовольствии ввести в ближний круг совсем зеленых отпрысков чистокровных семейств.

— Больно? — еще тише спрашивает Сириус. 

Его почти не слышно, но Снейп угадывает, что он говорит, словно мимолетные касания губами ладони позволяют прочитать слова.

— Очень, — с легким присвистом вырывается из-за сжатых зубов Снейпа, когда Блэк неожиданно вонзает зубы в мясистую часть ладони, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на метку. — Сначала очень больно… — снова говорит Северус, по-прежнему не отнимая руки, хотя ему и кажется, что зубы Блэка вот-вот прорвут кожу и хлынет кровь. 

Он думает о том, что у него в доме нет настойки растопырника, чтобы быстро залечить рану, и радуется тому, что рука левая, а значит, он не потеряет возможности заниматься своими исследованиями, даже если Блэк вовсе отгрызет ему руку.

— Сначала очень больно, — повторяет он, пытаясь отвлечься. — А потом боль стихает. Она горит, как свежий ожог, когда нас хотят видеть, но это сначала не очень больно. Потому что тогда тебе кажется, что ты не одинок.

Сириус разжимает зубы, зализывает укус.

— Кажется? — бормочет он, елозя языком по ладони, то забираясь выше и сдвигая манжету, то спускаясь к пальцам.

— Я бы… не… — Снейп не знает, как объяснить. — Лучше одиночество, — выдыхает он. 

— Ты не один, — спорит Сириус.

— Лучше одиночество, — упрямо повторяет Северус и вздрагивает, когда язык Сириуса скользит по метке.

— Никакой разницы, — разочарованно говорит Сириус. — Просто кожа.

Он встает и возвращается к столу, собирает посуду, бренчит ложками о тарелки, шуршит яичной скорлупой и смятыми салфетками.

«Никакой разницы», — мысленно говорит себе Снейп, накрывая рукой метку, которая под его рукой пульсирует и едва ощутимо покалывает.

Он тоже поднимается с дивана и возвращает на плечи рубашку, скрупулезно застегивает на все пуговицы, и лишь после этого идет в лабораторию. 

Блэк прав, у него две работы, и обе требуют его внимания.

Сириус весь день лазит по дому, копошится возле книг, сует нос во все ящики, но не пытается завести разговора или прикоснуться, и уже от этого Северус чувствует себя свободнее.

Он почти забывает о своем страхе, но вновь наступает вечер.

— Я постелил тебе в гостиной, — бормочет Снейп, ненавидя себя за неуверенный голос, за липкий пот и страх. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ лег в гостиной?

— Ложись, — ворчит Сириус и хлопает ладонью по постели рядом с собой. — Тут!

Северус послушно ложится прямо в одежде, ненавидя себя за слабость.

— Не люблю быть один, — в темноте поясняет Сириус.

— Теперь понимаю, почему Лили… — имя дается с болью, с трудом. — Почему она против того, чтобы ты жил с ними, — усмехается Северус. 

— Плохие намеки, Нюниус, — Сириус больно вцепляется в плечо. — Джеймс мой лучший друг, а значит, Лили тоже, и я не позволю тебе что попало молоть о них своим грязным языком!

— Пока мелешь только ты, — в темноте неожиданно не так страшно, и Северус вырывает руку. — И думаешь мерзости тоже ты. 

Сириус неожиданно успокаивается.

— Расскажи мне о Регуле, — просит он таким тоном, словно ничего не произошло. — А я расскажу тебе про Лили.

— Не надо, — отрывисто просит Северус. 

Холодная рука сжимает сердце, когда он думает о Лили, солнечной и зеленоглазой. Девочке-Лили, девушке-Лили. 

Он не хочет думать о женщине-Лили, чужой жене-Лили, матери-Лили. 

Никогда.

— Регул нравится Лорду, — начинает он тихо. — Ему ничего не грозит, красивые чистокровные мальчики нужны хозяину как знак поддержки этих семей. Вся черная работа достается полукровкам и тем, кто любит кровь и грязь. Регул не такой. Он… он не похож на тебя.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я люблю кровь и грязь? — угрожающе спрашивает Сириус, перекатываясь на бок и нависая над Снейпом.

Северус тяжело сглатывает, во рту пересыхает, и он против воли облизывает губы.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не с нами… не с ними, — торопливо поправляется он. — Тебе было бы там очень весело.

Сириус отодвигается.

— Я не такой, — растерянно произносит он. — Ты запутываешь меня, хитрая гадина! — он приходит в бешенство, быстро освобождаясь от первой оторопи.

Северус сжимается, предчувствуя удар, и не зная в темноте, откуда его ждать.

Но вместо этого Сириус яростно целует его в губы, кусает их почти до крови и лижет, проникая между губ, давя кончиком языка на зубы, принуждая их раздвинуться и впустить язык глубже.

Северус не сопротивляется этому натиску, не отвечает на поцелуй, но и вырваться не пытается, потому что боится. 

Боится, что будет заметна дрожь рук, что будет слышна дрожь в голосе. 

— Дурак, — хрипит ему в рот Сириус. — Я никогда не предаю доверие. Я не ударю тебя, потому что я обещал. Я не такой, как ты… твои друзья.

Дрожь проходит.

Снейп выскальзывает из-под Блэка, брезгливо трет рот рукой и сплевывает прямо на пол.

— Из тебя дерьмовый питомец, Блэк, — шипит он. — Выметайся из моей постели, быстро!

Неожиданно для него Сириус слушается. 

Хрипло смеется в темноте и спускается на пол.

— Дьявол, Блэк, в гостиной расправлен диван! — злится Снейп. 

Сириус что-то умиротворяющее ворчит под нос, сворачиваясь клубком прямо на голом полу. Свет от люмоса подтверждает то, что Северус понял и раньше — Блэк явно предпочитает не стеснять себя пижамой.

— Одеяло дать? — бормочет Снейп, и ненавидит себя за это.

Сириус негромко фыркает.

Северус швыряет на пол подушку и заворачивается в отвергнутое одеяло. Он слышит, как Сириус шумно устраивается на ночлег прямо у края его кровати. 

Можно протянуть руку и коснуться его. Вернуть в теплую кровать.

Снейп забывается беспокойным сном.


	3. Chapter 3

— Твою ж мать! — орет он утром, спросонья едва не наступая на свернувшегося черного пса. 

Пес тоже вскакивает, виляет хвостом, лижет его босые ноги.

— Прекрати, — вопит Северус, поджимая пальцы. — Немедленно превращайся, дрянь!

Сириус перекидывается обратно. Он стоит на коленях и весело зыркает из-под взлохмаченных волос. У него такое лицо, что Северусу кажется, будто это он находится в неудобном положении и будто это он упирается голой задницей в свои пятки, и будто он сейчас лизал… о Мерлин.

— Какого Салазара тут происходит? — уже спокойнее спрашивает он, стараясь не смотреть на Сириуса. 

Предательские пятна уже алеют на щеках.

— Ты хотел питомца, — скалится Сириус. — Я отличный пес.

— Да уж, собакой ты краше, — бормочет Северус, кусая губы.

— Бедный Нюниус, — снова лающе смеется Сириус, так и не поднимаясь с колен. — Тебе так не хватает простого человеческого участия, а ты способен принять его только от безмолвного пса. 

— Безмолвного, Блэк, — Северус собирает последние крохи своего самообладания. — Пропусти, мне надо в ванную.

— Тебя унижают не потому, что ненавидят, — продолжает Сириус, словно не слыша Снейпа. — Просто ты сам желаешь этого.

— Нет, — вырывается у Снейпа.

Его голые ступни уже застыли, и он не понимает, почему Блэку не холодно.

— Ты видишь унижение в том, в чем его нет, — Сириус прищуривается. — Плохо быть тобой, Нюниус.

Он неожиданно наклоняется, хватает Снейпа за голую ногу, отчего тот теряет равновесие и валится на кровать.

Расширенными от ужаса и смущения глазами он смотрит на Сириуса, который уже в человеческом обличии повторяет с его ступней то, что делал, будучи псом.

Сириус со вкусом вылизывает его стопу, сильно давит языком на нежную кожу под пальцами, слегка покусывает и втягивает в рот по очереди все пальцы, неожиданно вызывая у Северуса противоречивые ощущения возбуждения и всепоглощающего стыда.

Стыд побеждает, Снейп закрывает лицо руками, содрогаясь в рыданиях.

Сириус выпускает из рук ногу, и Северус поспешно поджимает её, съеживаясь в комок.

— Никогда… н-н-ни… н-никогда так не делай, — всхлипывает он. — Никогда.

— Не могу обещать, — ухмыляется Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Он уходит из комнаты, но Северус не сразу успокаивается и еще дольше набирается сил, чтобы покинуть спальню. В коридоре Сириуса нет, как нет его в ванной комнате или в гостиной.

Лишь полностью успокоившись, приняв душ и наглухо застегнувшись, Северус идет готовить завтрак. Блэк там, но стоит Снейпу появиться, как Сириус покидает кухню. 

Завтракают они молча. 

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — роняет Сириус, когда они заканчивают есть. — Я хотел объяснить.

— Ты всегда хочешь мне что-то объяснить, да? — огрызается Снейп. — Показать на примере, что я сам привлекаю к себе агрессивных и больных извращенцев?

— Не всегда, — возражает Сириус. — Обычно я просто хочу выбить из тебя твою дурь, но её просто чертовски много. 

Северус кусает губы и разглядывает Сириуса. 

— Превратись, — просит он.

Сириус молча ухмыляется и качает головой.

— Немедленно, — требует Снейп и добавляет, глядя прямо в желтые собачьи глаза: — И до обеда не смей превращаться обратно.

 

_«…Хочу»_

 

Северус постепенно успокаивается. 

Трудно постоянно держать в голове, что дурашливый ласковый пес — твой одноклассник. Почти невозможно, когда он тычется мокрым носом в ладонь, машет ушами и весело бьет хвостом по полу.

Снейп привыкает к псу и чувствует себя свободно, как будто он снова один в доме. Он читает газету, нарезает ингредиенты для зелья и задумчиво насвистывает привязчивую мелодию магловской популярной группы.

Он осознает ошибку позже, когда обернувшийся к обеду человеком Сириус насвистывает ту же мелодию и ухмыляется каким-то своим мыслям.

Северус против воли вспоминает каждый шаг и злится еще больше.

— Тебе никуда и никогда не нужно? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал напряженно. Не получается. — Поттеры по тебе еще не соскучились?

— А что? — Сириус прищуривается. — Привет от тебя передать, или хочешь со мной к ним съездить? 

— Нет, — вздрагивает Снейп. — Не хочу. И приветов передавать не стоит.

— А почему это? — Сириус мягко поднимается из-за стола, и, Северус не успевает понять как, но оказывается за его спиной. — Не расскажешь?

Северус хочет промолчать. Перед ним стоит вкусный обед, он добрый час убил на это рагу, оно получилось ароматным и нежным, его нужно есть горячим, не отвлекаясь на разговоры.

— Лили сказала, что я для неё умер, — бормочет он. — Не хочется передавать привет с того света. Не стоит молодой женщине получать весточки от мертвых людей.

— Бедный Нюниус, — шепчет ему на ухо Сириус и гладит по плечам. — Твои унылые мысли кого угодно заставят тосковать. Не переживай, я не заставлю грустить Лили, напоминая о тебе. Загляну к ним на полчасика, поиграю с крестником и вернусь.

— Хорошо. — Северус вовсе не считает, что это «хорошо», но именно так принято говорить, когда просто не знаешь, что еще сказать.

Сириус наклоняется ниже, касается своей небритой щекой лица Снейпа, больно утыкается подбородком в ключицу.

— Он ищет их, да? — почти беззвучно спрашивает Сириус, и Северус хочет ответить, но горло перехватывает, и он лишь безмолвно кивает.

Голова у него кружится, он хочет остаться один и в полной тишине продолжить терзать себя мыслями о неверном выборе, но Сириус не уходит.

— Ты так виноват, Снейп, — шепчет Сириус. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что никто не простит тебя? Что _она_ никогда не простит тебя?

Снейп снова кивает, чувствуя, как горячо становится глазам. Он моргает, силясь прогнать с них непрошенную влагу.

— А теперь ты предаешь и тех, других, — продолжает то ли обвинять, то ли увещать Сириус. — Если они узнают, то тоже не простят, да, Снейп?

Северус закрывает глаза. Он сжимает в одной руке вилку, а в другой нож с такой силой, что костяшки белеют, а сами приборы подрагивают едва заметно, как живые.

— Не скучай тут без меня, Нюниус, — фыркает почти что в ухо Снейпу Сириус и отстраняется. — Я недолго, только до Поттеров.

— Да хоть пропади там, — выплевывает Северус, когда Блэк отходит от него и снова обращается в собаку.

Он возвращается к своему рагу, но тонкий слой непрозрачного жира на блюде дает понять, что вкус уже испорчен.

Пока Блэка нет, Северус проветривает комнаты, словно рассчитывая избавиться от остатков гари и аромата псины. Ему кажется, если в доме будет пахнуть как раньше, то до самого возвращения Сириуса можно будет не думать о том, что жизнь в одном доме с Блэком — это его новая реальность.

Он несколько часов всерьез размышляет о том, чтобы перетащить Сириуса на сторону Лорда. На самом деле он не считает, что Сириус уживется с Волдемортом или его слугами, — но они могут этого и не понять, так сильно его безумие похоже на их. 

Он страстно хочет отомстить, но опасность, которой он подвергнет Лили в таком случае, встает между ним и его планами. 

А потом размышлять становится некогда, потому что Сириус возвращается.

Он так громко стучит в дверь, что та содрогается. А когда Снейп с палочкой наготове открывает дверь, Сириус наваливается на него всем телом и пьяно дышит в лицо.

— И всё-таки Эванс кошмарная зануда, — громко сообщает он.

Северус морщится от резкого запаха.

— Она давно не Эванс, — скорбно уточняет он.

— Когда она смотрит на нас, словно мы нашкодившие щенки, — Сириус икает и сильнее цепляется за Северуса, — она та еще Эванс!

— Вы пили прямо рядом с ребенком, что ли? — брезгливо кривится Снейп, пытаясь не выронить палочку и в то же время всё-таки удержать Сириуса на ногах, хоть для этого ему и приходится обнять его за талию. — Тогда я понимаю Лили.

— Нет! — возмущенно мотает головой Сириус. — Я пил один! Потом! Я просто принес подарок для крестника! Метлу! Специально для детей!

— Блэк, — Северус пытается довести Сириуса до дивана, но тот тяжелее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и они едва не падают. — Ребенку еще года нет. Какая метла?

— Специально для детей, — скулит Сириус, утыкаясь лицом в ключицу Снейпа.

— На месте Лили я бы вас обоих вообще убил, — вздыхает Северус, пытаясь отцепить от себя Блэка, чтобы высвободить руку с палочкой и переместить его с помощью магии.

Сириус на мгновение разжимает пальцы, но лишь затем, чтобы, покачнувшись, переместить их на ягодицы Снейпа.

— Блэк, — как можно холоднее произносит Северус, пытаясь отодвинуться. — У всего есть границы, сейчас же убери свои руки.

— Ты не прав, — неожиданно сообщает ему в ключицу Сириус. — У нас с Джеймсом совсем не такие отношения. Мы просто лучшие друзья.

Северус не сразу понимает, о чем тот говорит, он по-прежнему пытается вывернуться из навязчивых объятий.

— Мне действительно всё равно, с кем из своих гриффиндорских друзей ты спишь, Блэк, — пыхтит он. — Почему, как и где — оставь всю эту информацию при себе. Я просто прошу, избавь меня и мою задницу от своего внимания.

Никогда. 

Никогда ни о чем не проси Сириуса Блэка.

Он вспоминает об этом через мгновение, когда руки на его ягодицах сжимаются сильнее, а сам Сириус поднимает голову и почти касается носом его лица.

— Я никогда не спал с мужчинами, — задумчиво сообщает он и хмурится, разглядывая рот Северуса.

— Не стоит что-то в этом менять, — отвечает Снейп, по-прежнему безуспешно пытаясь вытянуть руку с палочкой или хотя бы дотащить Сириуса до дивана. — Блэк, ты можешь превратиться? Блэк!

Сириус с трудом отвлекается от разглядывания Снейпа и мотает головой.

— Я хуже контролирую себя в собачьем обличии, — бормочет он и порывисто лижет Северуса в подбородок и губы.

— Куда уж хуже, — рычит Снейп, пытаясь увернуться. — Пса я хотя бы смогу оглушить заклинанием. Блэк!

Северус чувствует, как обнимающие его руки исчезают, и на пол глухо опускается пес, только когти едва слышно скребут по гладкому покрытию.

— Ты хороший пес, или проклясть тебя? — спрашивает Снейп, наставляя на собаку палочку.

Пес рычит и скалит острые зубы, но послушно идет в сторону гостиной.

— Хороший мальчик, — бормочет Снейп, глядя, как пес грузно взбирается на диван и укладывается: кладет голову на лапы, зевает и щурит желтые глаза.

Лишь после того, как пес окончательно затихает, Северус поднимается к себе в спальню.

Он впервые за последние ночи спокойно раздевается, аккуратно вешает одежду в шкаф и натягивает пижаму. 

И ему совсем не одиноко, когда он засыпает.

Утром Сириус просыпается в той же позе, но в человеческом обличии. Поднять голову от рук и сесть — почти невыполнимая задача, но Блэк с ней справляется.

Северус входит в гостиную с кружкой, запах от которой заставляет Сириуса морщиться, словно его желудок вот-вот вывернется наизнанку.

— Признавайся, Блэк, ты напиваешься до беспамятства через день — и потому нуждаешься в постоянном зельеваре с антипохмельным зельем, — скорбно произносит Снейп и протягивает кружку.

— Я никогда не напиваюсь до беспамятства, — еле слышно бормочет Сириус и одним махом выпивает зелье. Глаза его немного проясняются, на скулы возвращается румянец. — Я всегда и всё помню, и не делаю ничего такого, что не мог бы повторить трезвым.

— Вчера ты трогательно рассказывал о том, что никогда не спал с мужчинами, и облизывал мне лицо, — уточняет Северус.

— Ну и какой пункт мне повторить? — мрачно скалится Сириус, протягивая пустую кружку. — Я прекрасно это помню. Как и то, что ты хотел меня проклясть.

— Если бы ты не успокоился, то проклял бы, — не спорит Снейп. — Ты не оставлял мне выбора.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что это такое, да, Снейп, — Блэк неожиданно выбрасывает вперед свободную руку, цепко хватает Северуса за рубашку и дергает на себя.

Кружка с негромким стуком падает на пол и медленно катится к дивану.

— Ты понимаешь, что это такое, когда кто-то просто не оставляет тебе выбора, — жарко шепчет Сириус, крепко обхватив коленями бедра Северуса, чтобы он не мог отстраниться. — Мы обязательно найдем общий язык, Снейп. Даже если для этого придется переспать.

— Это не стоит таких жертв, — Северус опирается на грудь Сириуса и пытается отодвинуться.

Но Сириус словно не слышит его, он яростно впивается губами в шею, в подбородок, в губы. Снейп пытается увернуться, плотно сжимает зубы, но болезненный укус заставляет его охнуть и на мгновение приоткрыть рот. Этого хватает, чтобы язык Сириуса скользнул внутрь.

Северус сжимает зубы, но недостаточно, чтобы прокусить его, однако ровно настолько, чтобы вырвать из горла Сириуса протяжный стон. Язык Блэка то касается кончика языка Снейпа, то отступает, словно приглашая за собой. И Северус не понимает, как получается, что уже он исступленно целует одноклассника, стонет ему в рот и водит руками по груди.

— Ты хочешь меня, Снейп, — хрипло бормочет ему в рот Сириус. — Даже сам не понимаешь, как хочешь.

Северус останавливается. 

Колени и руки Сириуса давно его не держат, и он чувствует дурноту.

Он утыкается лицом в пропахшую дешевым огневиски рубашку Сириуса и мечтает умереть прямо сейчас. Возможно, после того, как Блэк наконец его трахнет, но ненамного позже. Но руки Сириуса неожиданно отступают.

Сириус легко поднимается, выскальзывая из-под Снейпа, бережно усаживает его ровнее, накрывает босые ноги пледом. 

Выходит.

Северус не открывает глаз, он всё ещё мечтает умереть.

Сириус возвращается, кладет что-то увесистое Снейпу на колени, неуверенно топчется рядом.

— Ты вчера эту книгу читал, — говорит он еле слышно. — Почитай пока.

Северус непонимающе смотрит на книгу, переводит взгляд на Сириуса.

— Никогда не тороплю события, — поясняет Сириус, бесстыдно разглядывая взъерошенного Снейпа, и облизывает губы.

Северус непроизвольно повторяет это движение и ненавидит Блэка сильнее, чем раньше. 

Сириус словно чувствует это, он оборачивается псом, виновато виляет хвостом, ложится на пол. Снейп поднимается с дивана, когда чувствует, что ноги уже не подгибаются и дрожь в пальцах прошла.

Он проходит мимо пса, который даже не шевелится, словно дремлет.


	4. Chapter 4

— Мы на одной стороне,— поясняет Сириус за ужином.

Северус молчит, сосредоточенно разрезая отбивную на тончайшие полоски.

— Мы не можем быть друзьями, — винится Блэк. — Мои друзья совсем не такие.

Северус с помощью ножа накладывает на вилку гарнир, осторожно отправляет её в рот.  
a  
— Но и врагами мы быть не должны, — добавляет Сириус. — Мы же на одной стороне.

Северус нанизывает на вилку очередной ломтик мяса, пока Сириус молчит, по-видимому, размышляя на тему того, как случилось, что он снова вернулся к тому, с чего начал.

— Я не хочу, чтоб ты трясся от моих прикосновений, — наконец подытоживает Сириус. — Ты должен привыкнуть к ним.

Ломтик мяса падает с вилки, Снейп кривит губы.

— А Лорда для тебя не прикончить? — спрашивает он с иронией.

Сириус не смеется, он просто накрывает своей рукой руку Снейпа и словно не замечает, как она начинает мелко дрожать.

— Кишка тонка, — цедит Сириус. — Даже против меня, не говоря уж о Волдеморте. Я просто предупреждаю. Что до меня, я сделаю так, как считаю нужным, вне зависимости от твоей реакции на это. Потому что ты сам вынуждаешь меня.

— Я принуждаю тебя к насилию? — интересуется Снейп, и голос его предательски дрожит.

— Нет, — Сириус отнимает руку. — Я хочу любым способом заставить тебя узнать меня ближе.

— Может, для этого просто сыграем в шахматы или фанты? — без особой надежды пытается внести предложение Северус.

Сириус качает головой, и это не удивляет Снейпа.

Не удивляется он и позже, когда обнаруживает себя привязанным за кисти и лодыжки к столбикам кровати.

— Я не наврежу тебе, — уверяет Сириус, проверяя узлы на прочность. 

— Никогда? — шепчет Снейп непослушными сухими губами.

Сириус морщит лоб.

— Сейчас точно нет, — уточняет он. — Расслабься.

Северус хочет спросить, пробовал ли Сириус сам расслабляться, будучи распятым на собственной кровати наедине с агрессивным психопатом, но решает, что спрашивать подобное надо было раньше.

Он глубоко вдыхает и закрывает глаза.

Слух обостряется. 

Он слышит, как падают тяжелые редкие капли и разбиваются о кафельный пол в душе, как ветер еле-еле колышет занавески, как жужжат у окна осы, чье гнездо он нашел в начале лета под крышей своего дома. 

Он слышит, как негромко скрипит кровать, когда Сириус садится рядом, и как шуршит под его коленями простыня.

Северус дышит ровно и медленно, думая о том, что Дамблдор просто не узнает, если он применит Сектумсемпру. 

Не сейчас. 

Ночью на спящем псе.

Или еще лучше...

«Никогда бы не подумал, что Блэк — незарегистрированный анимаг», — проговаривает он про себя, и губы его подрагивают в предвкушении улыбки.

Он даже не дергается, когда его касаются пальцы.

Он размышляет, что лучше: видеть угасающие желтые глаза пса или серые — Блэка.

Пальцы наслаждаются. 

Они гладят его кожу, едва ощутимо касаются одежды, волос. Пальцы ласкают губы и шею, расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке, нежно движутся по груди.

Пожалуй, пса убить слишком просто, — решает тем временем Северус, пытаясь сдержать стон, который вытягивает из него круговое движение ногтем вокруг соска.

Стон всё-таки вырывается, когда пальцы задерживаются у сосков и к ним присоединяется горячий влажный язык.

Сириус жарко фыркает прямо на оголенную кожу, вызывая дрожь во всем его теле. Снейп рефлекторно открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Сириусом, который ухмыляется и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, возвращается к вылизыванию его груди, медленно спускаясь к животу.

Снейп снова закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу, чтобы не издать больше ни звука.

Пальцы Сириуса и язык скользят до пупка, бережно приглаживают дорожку волос, спускающуюся к застегнутым еще брюкам. Теплая ладонь ложится на пах, и Северус против своей воли дергается ей навстречу.

— Тебя это возбуждает, Снейп, — хрипло бормочет Сириус, расстегивая и слегка приспуская брюки, чтобы иметь возможность вылизать выпирающие над плоским животом кости таза.

— Просто откровение века, — шипит Снейп, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не прогнуться навстречу ласкающей руке. — Может, теперь отвяжешь? Ты всё равно не сможешь… — он давится словами, облизывает губы. — Ты не сможешь стянуть с меня брюки, когда мои ноги так привязаны.

— Я и не собираюсь использовать твое беспомощное положение для секса, — усмехается Сириус и впивается губами в оголенное бедро, оставляя багровую метку.

Снейп стонет в голос и уже совсем бесстыдно трется о ладонь Сириуса.

— На самом деле ты разочарован, — скалится Сириус и прикусывает нежную кожу, вызывая еще один стон. — Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я решил всё за тебя, тебе нравится подчиняться.

Северус не отвечает, он только хрипло стонет под губами и ловкими пальцами Сириуса.

— Тебе ведь нравится подчиняться? — настаивает Сириус.

— Н-нет… — мычит Снейп, задыхаясь и натягивая путы на руках.

— Нет? — Сириус отстраняется.

— Да, — вздыхает Снейп. — Нет! Не знаю… д-да…

Внезапно он обнаруживает, что может свободно двигать руками и ногами. 

Он распахивает глаза — и встречается взглядом с нахально ухмыляющимся Блэком. 

Веревок больше нет.

Возбуждения тоже больше нет, остается один стыд. Северус зажмуривается и до крови прокусывает губу. Он не слышит, когда выходит Сириус, но когда он открывает глаза, его уже нет рядом.

Он не удивляется, когда ночью Блэк возвращается и ныряет под одеяло.

— Спи, — приказывает Сириус, облапывает его руками, утыкается лбом в спину — и засыпает сам.

Снейп лежит с открытыми глазами, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить чужой покой и отчаянно завидует умению спать в любом положении и в любом месте.

Близость постороннего обнаженного тела в его постели снова вызывает болезненное возбуждение, но не может быть и речи о том, чтобы сбросить напряжение — ни в постели, ни где либо еще в доме. В собственном доме Северус чувствует себя неловким гостем, и эта мысль приводит его в ярость.

Он заводится все больше, вспоминая насмешки Сириуса, его повелительный тон и нахальные жадные взгляды. Наконец, когда злость и возбуждение достигают взаимопонимания, Снейп решается. Резко, чтобы не успеть передумать, он поворачивается лицом к Сириусу. Лишившийся опоры в виде спины, тот сонно клюет носом в ключицу Снейпа и снова обнимает его. Теперь возбужденный член Северуса сквозь пижамные штаны упирается в живот Сириуса, но ему этого недостаточно.

Трясясь от собственной решительности, Снейп толкает ногой Сириуса, судорожно вспоминая, было ли у него правило на этот счет. Что-то вроде «никогда не предлагай Сириусу Блэку заняться сексом», — но думает, что успеет внести это правило, если переживет эту ночь.

— М-м? — вопросительно мычит Сириус, поднимая голову. Его сонные глаза ничего не выражают, и это придает Снейпу смелости.

— Ты говорил, что я никогда не решаю сам, — яростно шепчет он. — Так вот, я решил, давай займемся этим!

— Чем этим? — бормочет Сириус, пытаясь снова улечься поудобнее. 

— Мать твою, Блэк! — шипит Снейп. — Сексом, чем еще? Ты всегда такой тормозной или просто один спать боишься и поэтому приходишь ко мне в постель голый?

— Мать моя тебе совершенно точно не по зубам, — вяло огрызается Сириус. — Если тебе так невмоготу от близости моего роскошного тела, трахнул бы молча, будить-то зачем?

От неожиданности и возмущения Северус захлебывается воздухом.

— Когда ты что-то хочешь, я это делаю! — наконец выпаливает он.

— Правильно, — Сириус перекатывается на спину. — Потому что тебе это нравится, Снейп. Делать то, что хотят другие. Мне вот не очень. А я сейчас не очень расположен к таким изыскам, как твоя тощая задница.

— Ты… ты… ты предлагал за кров и еду… кхм… — кашляет Снейп, радуясь, что в комнате довольно темно, и Сириус не видит, как краска заливает его лицо и уши.

— Питомец или шлюха или собеседник, — Сириус наконец-то окончательно просыпается, и с бодростью к нему возвращается его насмешливость. — «Или», Снейп. И мне казалось, что ты выбрал питомца. Впрочем, кто вас знает, прислужников Волдеморта… — бормочет он. — Я наслышан много о чем…

Он потягивается, и на месте его обнаженного тела оказывается лохматый пес.

— Да ты обалдел, Блэк! — Северус бьет голой пяткой по постели. — Я тебе что, зоофил?! Немедленно превращайся обратно!

Пес оглушительно фыркает и лижет коленки Снейпа, который пытается отодвинуться и в то же время прикрыть возбужденный член подушкой.

Пес медленно крадется выше по его ногам, царапая кожу когтями.

— Прекрати, — шепчет Снейп, с ужасом глядя на пса. — Блэк!

Пес хватает зубами за подушку, а отпускают её уже человеческие зубы.

— Я думаю, там уже должно всё опасть, — сообщает он трясущемуся Снейпу и выдергивает у него из рук подушку. — Кхм… может, тебя страх возбуждает, Нюниус? Это многое объяснило бы. И сколько можно всего интересного провернуть…

Из груди Северуса вырывается не то всхлип, не то стон.

— И что касается того, зоофил ты или нет, — продолжает Сириус, обхватывая ладонью член Снейпа. — Ты вроде как и не гей тоже, и я рассчитываю, что даже в темноте меня нельзя спутать с Лили, однако стоит у тебя на меня будь здоров.

Северус молчит, не желая перечить человеку, чьи руки одинаково близки от того, чтобы помочь снять напряжение или весьма болезненно покалечить.

— Сам я никогда этого не делал, — продолжает разглагольствовать Сириус, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Сам понимаешь, я не по этой части. Но мне делали, и не раз. Мне кажется, я способный, а ты как считаешь, Снейп?

— Что? — растерянно переспрашивает Северус, пытаясь привыкнуть к чужой руке на своем члене.

— Я про минет, — снисходительно поясняет Сириус. — Слышал о таком вообще?

Снейпу кажется, что он кончит прямо сейчас, от одной мысли, что Блэк собирается касаться губами его члена. Он думает, что что-то неправильно понял, но Сириус действительно наклоняется к его паху и медленно проводит языком по обнаженной головке. Северус прерывисто вздыхает.

— Будет неплохо, если ты будешь подсказывать мне, когда что-то не так, — говорит Сириус и сдувает с глаз упавшие волосы. — Я, знаешь ли, привык быть в сексе самым лучшим. Не обязательно подробный отчет, но громкие стоны и выкрики типа «да, Сириус!», «ты лучше всех, Сириус!» будут нелишними.

С этими словами он снова наклоняется и уже увереннее проводит языком вокруг головки и спускается ниже. После чего аккуратно обхватывает член губами и медленно всасывает головку. Снейп охает и выгибается вперед. Сириус подключает руки, не позволяя члену войти глубоко в горло. 

Северус пытается направить его рукой, но Блэк с сочным звуком выпускает член изо рта и вытирает губы.

— Если у меня случится рвотный рефлекс, я могу нечаянно превратиться и откусить нахрен тебе член, — спокойно поясняет он. — Поэтому постарайся обойтись без рук. 

Снейп судорожно кивает и на всякий случай вцепляется обеими руками в простыни.

Ощущения настолько поглощают его, что уже спустя несколько секунд он с оглушительным стоном кончает и зажмуривается так сильно, что перед глазами мелькают мушки.

— Гм, — нарушает молчание Сириус. — Не так ужасно, как утверждали некоторые мои подружки. К сожалению, я вряд ли смогу им это доказать.

Снейп осторожно открывает глаза. Сириус уже принял сидячее положение и задумчиво чешет подбородок. Затем скатывается вбок и принимается укладываться, словно ничего особенного не произошло.

— Ты… — голос Снейпа звучит хрипло, — не хочешь… что-то взамен?

Даже в темноте он видит, как удивленно взлетают брови Сириуса.

— Взамен? — повторяет он. — Взамен? Я похож на торгаша, Снейп? Когда я хочу чего-то, я это и так получаю. К тому же, ты получил не совсем то, что хотел, не так ли? Это скорее мне было интересно попробовать… 

Он снова засыпает, а Северус смотрит в потолок и продолжает гадать, как можно так взять и перевернуть всё с ног на голову, пока не забывается беспокойным сном.

 

Утром Снейп не знает, как себя вести, но Сириус решает эту проблему за него.

— Я собираюсь встретиться сегодня с друзьями, — сообщает он за завтраком. — Вернусь поздно.

— Знаменитая гриффиндорская четверка, — понимающе кивает Снейп, но продолжать не рискует.

— Слушай, Снейп, — произносит Сириус нарочито небрежно. — Ты не знаешь, кто из наших ходит к Волдеморту?

— Понятия не имею, — с наслаждением отвечает Северус. 

— Гнида ты, Нюниус, — со вздохом говорит Сириус. — Ты думаешь, я не знаю, кто именно виноват в том, что Волдеморт охотится за Джеймсом и Лили?

— Он охотится не за Лили, — злится Снейп. — А за ребенком. И виноват в этом твой дружок Джеймс, которому не терпелось посреди войны сделать ей ребенка. Если бы не его похоть, они бы не подходили под пророчество, а уж отвести внимание от среднестатистической семьи магов мне бы возможностей хватило.

— А потом Джеймса случайно убили бы в какой-нибудь стычке, и вот уже перед безутешной вдовой ты весь в белом! Хотя нет, в черном! Траурная ворона, — рявкает Сириус. — И у них не похоть, Снейп. У тебя похоть, а у них любовь.

— То-то Лили раз за разом отказывала ему, — Северус чувствует, что пора остановиться, но не может. — Уже было проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет. Как и у тебя, да, Блэк?..

— У меня — да, — спокойно соглашается Сириус, хотя по огоньку в глазах видно, как тяжело ему дается это спокойствие. — И ты обязательно оценишь это не далее как вечером. А вот Джеймса с Лили не тронь, иначе я просто сверну тебе шею.

И Сириус стремительно выходит за дверь, словно боится сделать или сказать лишнее. 

Весь день у Снейпа всё, за что бы он ни брался, валится из рук. Богатое воображение рисует ему яркие картины того, что может придумать Сириус, и ни один вариант Северусу не нравится. Он подумывает малодушно сбежать, но всё-таки остается.

Когда внизу хлопает дверь, он проверяет свою готовность к любому исходу: в прикроватной тумбочке стоят свежесваренные зелья, среди которых заживляющее, обезболивающее, охлаждающее, согревающее и смазка.

Сириус заходит в спальню и сразу принюхивается, заглядывает в тумбочку. Снейп готов провалиться сквозь землю, но Сириус лишь бормочет:

— Лучше бы сварил Перечное зелье, я бы с удовольствием засунул его в твою задницу, — и выходит.

Северус находит его в гостиной на диване с каким-то журналом.

— Как оказалось, секс между мужчинами — это целая наука, — хмуро сообщает Сириус застывшему у двери Снейпу. — Вот, просвещаюсь.

Он машет журналом.

Северус вздрагивает и подходит ближе.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — едва слышно спрашивает он.

— Бедный Нюниус, — ухмыляется Сириус, откладывая журнал. — Ты и без меня накрутил себя так, что едва на ногах стоишь. Куда мне с моей бедной фантазией, когда ты можешь довести себя до нервного срыва любой ерундой. Ты превращаешь в унижение всё, к чему прикасаешься, Снейп. Облегчи мне жизнь и сэкономь наше время…

Он ждет.


	5. Chapter 5

— Выпори меня, — наконец выдыхает Снейп.

Сириус прищуривается.

— Я обещал, что не ударю тебя, — замечает он.

— Если я не попрошу, — уточняет Снейп. Его уже начинает трясти, но он упрямо продолжает: — Даже в Хогвартсе долгое время применялись розги. Это нормально. И я согласен, что я это заслужил. Я перешел границу и своим суждением о Поттере бросил тень на Лили. Это недопустимо.

— Всё неплохо складывается, — не спорит Сириус. — За исключением одного момента. Я не люблю бить людей.

— Открытие века, — слабо ухмыляется Северус. — Мои ребра будут протестовать против этого высказывания.

— Зуботычины и толчки, как и стычки на дуэли — это другое, — не соглашается Сириус и задумчиво добавляет: — Впрочем, может, мне понравится. Раздевайся. Не спеша. 

Северус немедленно краснеет и дрожащими руками начинает расстегивать пуговицы.

— Самый удручающий стриптиз в моей жизни, — вздыхает Блэк. — Я как-то не подумал, что ты сможешь увидеть унижение даже в этом. Просто избавься от одежды, на это смотреть без слез нельзя.

Снейп стягивает брюки вместе с трусами и ложится на живот, пряча лицо под сложенными вместе руками.

— Розог у меня нет, к тому же ими надо уметь работать, чтобы не содрать мясо до кости, — замечает Сириус, подходя к дивану. — Так что я планирую воспользоваться подручными средствами. Например, вот эта одежная щетка… хм…

Он с силой опускает щетку на ягодицу Снейпа, вызывая глухой всхлип.

— У тебя чувствительная кожа, — сообщает Сириус, снова замахиваясь. — Я был не прав, это возбуждает.

Снейп скрипит зубами, стараясь не вскрикнуть, когда щетка в очередной раз опускается. 

— Они выглядят очень горячими, — сипло говорит Сириус.

Снейп вздрагивает, когда чувствует горячее влажное прикосновение языка к ягодицам. Он лишь вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда Блэк пускает в ход зубы, но тот практически сразу зализывает повреждения.

— Раздвинь ноги и приподними задницу, — командует Блэк хриплым от возбуждения голосом.

Северус медлит.

— Снейп, — Сириус теряет терпение. — Мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно я тебя трахну. Может, хватит уже каждый раз делать вид, что это не так?

Снейп послушно расставляет ноги и прогибается так, как требует Блэк.

— Гораздо лучше, — одобрительно бормочет Сириус и легонько касается копчика Снейпа языком, а затем соскальзывает им ниже.

От неожиданности Снейп дергается, но Сириус крепко держит его чуть выше бедер. Чувствуя, что Северус не может никак отодвинуться или дернуться, Блэк еле слышно усмехается и начинает водить языком вокруг входа.

Сдавленный всхлип Снейпа заставляет его хмыкнуть и усилить нажим. Круговые движения языком сменяются короткими, но глубокими рывками внутрь, которые вызывают у Северуса стоны в голос. Несмотря на то, что Сириус держит его крепко, Северус вертит задницей, пытаясь нанизаться на язык, и разочарованно охает.

И стоит Сириусу ненадолго отодвинуться, чтобы передохнуть, как Снейп просит:

— Ещё…

— Что «еще»? — усмехается Сириус, проводя пальцем между ягодицами. 

Северус вздрагивает всем телом и тянется уже за пальцем.

— Трахни меня, — хрипло просит Снейп. 

— У меня уже язык устал, — возражает Сириус. — Вряд ли тебя привлечет то же самое от пса. Хотя не спорю, у него это получится куда лучше.

— Не языком, — едва не рычит Снейп. — Нормально трахни!

— То есть до этого было ненормально? — уточняет Блэк, продолжая держать Снейпа чуть повыше бедер и гладя большими пальцами горящие от ударов ягодицы.

— Вставь мне сейчас же! — орет Снейп.

— Мы вроде бы договаривались утром, что это _я_ получаю всё, что хочу, — замечает Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Так вот, сейчас я не хочу. Если совсем невмоготу, то помоги себе сам — пальцы я тебе не ломал. А я пока пойду в душ. Если хочешь — присоединяйся потом.

После секундного замешательства Снейп следует за ним. Ему кажется, что только так он сможет избежать мучительного молчания и неловкости позже. Сириус стоит под струями воды и действительно просто моется. При виде Снейпа он слегка отступает, позволяя тому присоединиться.

Вода сильно обжигает кожу на ягодицах, но Снейп терпит это, как и болезненное ощущение неудовлетворенного желания.

Сириус на него не смотрит, он задумчив и сосредоточен, словно решает в уме сложную задачу. Поэтому Северус чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох, когда он проводит по его спине ладонью.

— Я никогда ни с кем не жил вместе, — говорит Сириус задумчиво. — Не считая Джеймса, конечно, но видит Мерлин, я разобью твою башку о стену, если ты что-то скажешь по этому поводу, Снейп!

Снейп молчит, он не чувствует в себе склонности к самоубийственным разговорам. 

— Со всеми подружками встречи были короткими, хоть и жаркими, и проходили на нейтральной территории, — продолжает Сириус. — Жить с кем-то в одном доме… это куда более интимно.

— Я тебе не подружка, — бормочет Снейп и прикусывает язык.

Никогда. Никогда не спорь с Сириусом Блэком.

Сириус уверенно запускает пальцы в его мокрые волосы, ласкает затылок, несильно, но твердо тянет, принуждая откинуть голову, подставляя лицо струям воды.

— Конечно, не подружка, — миролюбиво сообщает Сириус, прислоняясь к его спине. — Поверь мне, ни одна моя подружка даже издали и в темноте не имеет ничего с тобой общего. Поэтому не привязывайся к словам, я о другом говорю.

— О чем это? — сквозь зубы цедит Северус, пытаясь уклониться от стекающей потоками воды.

Нет, никогда он не научиться молчать.

— Общее жилье — это совершенно новые возможности, — поясняет Блэк и несильно кусает его за плечо. — Я вот передвигаюсь по дому и совершенно по-особенному смотрю на всё. Например, мы можем заняться сексом здесь, в душе. Мне кажется, тебе удобно будет опереться на эту стену…

Северус вздрагивает и рефлекторно проводит языком по губам.

— А если выбрать опорой раковину, — продолжает Сириус, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы сильнее прикусить кожу на плече Снейпа, — то ты сможешь видеть отражение в зеркале. Я проверил раковину, она привинчена намертво.

Северус чувствует очередной болезненный укус и вздрагивает всем телом, одновременно ощущая, как в бедро ему упирается член Сириуса.

— А еще есть столы, — Сириус говорит так тихо, что его едва слышно за шумом воды. — На кухонном столе стоит разве что в том случае, если ты будешь лежать на спине, а ноги закинешь повыше, мне на руки или на плечи.

Северус понимает, что больше никогда не сможет спокойно готовить на кухне, он опускает руку и судорожно вцепляется в свой снова вставший член.

— В кабинете же, напротив, лучше навалиться на стол грудью, он повыше, чем в кухне, — продолжает Сириус, ощутимо покусывая шею Снейпа. — И у тебя здесь изумительные подоконники — широкие и устойчивые.

Снейп приглушенно стонет и трется о Блэка, одновременно водя рваными движениями ладонью по члену. Сириус кладет свою руку сверху, принуждая остановиться.

— У меня другие планы, — фыркает он ему в ухо. — Иди в постель.

Северус послушно переступает через бортик, покидая душ. Вода стекает с него тонкими холодными струйками, но под жадным взглядом Сириуса он не торопится взять полотенце и прикрыться или вытереться.

— Я сейчас подойду, — добавляет Сириус и отворачивается, что дает возможность Снейпу наконец схватить полотенце и наскоро вытереть волосы.

В спальне он слегка остывает и его охватывает нервная дрожь. Он останавливается рядом с кроватью, не в силах придумать, как ему на ней расположиться, чтобы не выглядеть смешно и одновременно слишком доступно. 

— Ты никогда не перестанешь трястись из-за любого события, да, Снейп? — Сириус входит почти неслышно. — Ложись на спину.

Северус слушается, пытаясь подавить чувство облегчения, возникающее каждый раз, когда выбирать приходится не ему. Раньше он никогда не замечал этого, но теперь это ощущение собственной слабости сводит его с ума. Чертов Блэк!

Сириус дожидается, когда он ляжет поудобнее, и садится ему на ноги. Он тянется к тумбочке и быстро пробегает пальцами по флаконам с зельями.

— Без всего этого постараемся сегодня обойтись, — бормочет он. — А вот смазка не помешает.

Снейп снова дергается, но упрямо стоящий член напоминает ему, что на самом деле его возбуждает мысль о том, что должно произойти.

Сириус насмешливо глядит на него из-под спутанных влажных волос и очень медленно зачерпывает смазку пальцами. Снейп не хочет смотреть на его руки или возбужденный член, поэтому он старается не разорвать зрительного контакта, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. И от того оказывается застигнут врасплох, когда скользкая рука Сириуса щедро делится смазкой с его членом.

Он испуганно переводит взгляд вниз и снова на лицо Сириуса. Тот ухмыляется.

— Никогда не стоит лишать себя возможности попробовать что-то новое, — сообщает Блэк, приподнимаясь на коленях и передвигаясь выше. — А сейчас попытайся хотя бы минуту не дергаться и не вопить, при отсутствии опыта тут явно требуется определенная сноровка.

Снейп не совсем понимает, о чем ему говорит Блэк, пока не осознает, что тот аккуратно направляет его член в себя. Тугое отверстие с трудом поддается давлению, но скользкая смазка делает свое дело, и Северус с возрастающим возбуждением чувствует, как головка его члена оказывается словно в горячих влажных тисках.

— Не вздумай прямо сейчас кончить, — сквозь зубы предупреждает Сириус, криво улыбаясь. — У меня, конечно, была пара продвинутых подружек, однако их нежные пальчики явно доставляли меньше неудобств, и я не уверен, что захочу повторить еще раз, не закончив в этот. Подумай о чем-нибудь совсем несексуальном. Хотя я даже не представляю, что это может быть…

Северус слышит его словно сквозь туман, но всё-таки пытается подчиниться — дышит реже и думает о Волдеморте. Это помогает, и Сириус очень медленно опускается еще ниже. Бисеринки пота выступают у него на лбу и над губой.

Северус зачарованно следит за тем, как Сириус слизывает капельки пота и снова движется ниже. Снейп старается не думать о том, что это происходит на самом деле, потому что мысль о том, что он находится внутри Блэка, возбуждает до одури, и куда сильнее, чем сам процесс — очень томительный и осторожный.

Наконец Блэк прекращает движение вниз и выдыхает.

— Могло быть и хуже, — бодро говорит он. — Теперь самое сложное — найти правильный угол... Нюниус, если ты сейчас с таким лицом лежишь, то я боюсь представить, какое оно у тебя будет, когда я буду сверху, — неловко шутит он.

Снейп собирается что-то ответить, но вместо этого из его горла вырывается протяжный стон, когда Сириус начинает двигаться вверх и вниз, то слегка отклоняясь назад, то напротив — наклоняясь вперед, отчего его собственный член трется о живот Северуса.

  
_илл. Zarkir_

Сам Блэк сосредоточенно молчалив, пока наконец не вздрагивает всем телом и не издает приглушенный рык. Он откидывается чуть больше назад и начинает сильнее насаживаться на член Снейпа, вызывая ответные стоны.

Северус пытается замедлить его движения, вцепившись в бедра, но тот лишь отрывисто рычит и бросает короткий затуманенный взгляд на него. Зрачки его желтеют, и кажется, что он ничего не видит перед собой.

— Не вздумай обернуться, Блэк, — стонет Снейп, впиваясь ногтями в кожу Сириуса, и от одной мысли о подобном кошмаре теряет самообладание и короткими толчками кончает. Через пару резких движений Блэк изливается на свой живот и замирает.

Они находятся в таком положении достаточно долго, и Северус собирается попросить Сириуса слезть с него, когда Блэк вдруг шевелится.

— Нюниус, ты серьезно кончил от мысли, что трахнешь пса? — он лающе смеется. — Ты реально больной на всю голову.

Он приподнимается, позволяя опавшему члену Снейпа выскользнуть, и выбирается из кровати.

— Мне совершенно точно снова нужен душ, — заявляет он. — И пожрать.

Спустя пару дней Северус просыпается от покалывания в предплечье. Он пытается незаметно встать, но, когда ему уже кажется, что всё получилось, Сириус ловит его за руку.

— Куда ты собрался посреди ночи? — спрашивает Блэк.

— В туалет, — огрызается Снейп, пытаясь вырвать руку. — Или ты за мной ходить будешь?

— Конечно, — ухмыляется Сириус. — А я и не заметил, что обычно, если тебе ночью приспичит попить или поссать, ты топаешь как стадо единорогов. И тут вдруг тихонечко так поднимаешься…

— Ладно, — Северус обреченно тычет пальцем в метку. — Вызов. Надо явиться.

— А Дамблдору сообщить не надо? — перестает улыбаться Сириус и садится на кровати. 

— Какой смысл? — пожимает плечами Снейп и направляется к шкафу. — И так понятно, о чем будет речь. Сегодня двадцать девятое июля, значит, будут докладывать по поводу поисков Поттеров и Лонгботтомов. Мне придется рассказывать о попытках раскопать, нет ли в списке Хогвартса маглорожденных магов, рожденных год назад в это же время. И тут я реально сделал всё что смог, так что не думаю, что сильно задержусь.

— Тебя от самого себя не тошнит? — спрашивает Сириус, тоже поднимаясь с кровати.

Некоторое время Северус молча роется в глубине шкафа, затем откуда-то с самой глубины вытягивает мантию и аккуратно завернутую в мягкую тряпицу маску.

— Трудно сказать, — наконец говорит он, надевая брюки, рубашку и подзывая завалившиеся под кровать носки. — Меня то и дело от чего-нибудь тошнит, нелегко найти время для полноценного анализа причин. 

Сириус зевает и трет глаза.

— А почему собрание обязательно ночью? — переводит он тему. — Что, Волдеморт считает, если вызовет вас в семь утра или пять вечера, то это уничтожит его репутацию?

— Не смешно, Блэк, — Снейп натягивает мантию и тщательно застегивает все пуговицы. — У Лорда просто мозговая активность выше ночью, обычная история, половина людей так живет, просто не все себе могут позволить так еще и работать.

Он надевает маску и аккуратно заправляет выбивающиеся пряди волос под капюшон.

— А насколько срочный вызов? — небрежно интересуется Сириус, подходя сзади.

— Что за идиотский вопрос, — глухо отвечает Снейп из-под маски. — Получаешь вызов и отправляешься.

Сквозь мантию он чувствует, как на его бедра ложатся руки Блэка.

— Просто я собираюсь трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас, — шепчет ему в затылок Сириус. — Считай, что спросил я ради вежливости.

— Какого Салазара, Блэк! — Снейп пытается вырваться, но безуспешно. 

— Чем меньше ты дергаешься, тем быстрее я тебя отпущу к твоему хозяину, — обещает Сириус. — И тебе будет не так скучно стоять на собрании, найдется о чем подумать. 

Он толчком заставляет Снейпа опереться на зеркальную дверцу шкафа и задирает его мантию.

— На собрании могут присутствовать оборотни, — приводит тот еще один довод. — Они почуют, ты ведь знаешь, какой у них нюх!

— Знаю, — Сириус одной рукой неловко расстегивает ремень на брюках Северуса, другой стягивает их до лодыжек. — На последней встрече Ремус очень задумчиво на меня смотрел, так что каких-то незнакомых оборотней мне совершенно не жаль.

— Смазку не забудь, — сдается Снейп, когда руки Сириуса заставляют его слегка расставить ноги и прогнуться.

— Конечно, — Блэк призывает флакон с тумбочки. — Особенно если учесть, что на подготовку у нас времени нет, верно?

Снейп скрипит зубами, но это почти не слышно сквозь маску.

— Разумеется, я мог бы превратиться и пройтись языком, — задумчиво замечает Блэк. — И смазки не надо было бы.

— Не вздумай, Блэк! — протестует Снейп.

Сириус бормочет себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и сильно давит скользкими от смазки пальцами на анус, а второй рукой обхватывает член Северуса.

Снейп тяжело дышит, когда Сириус без передышки вводит сначала один палец, затем сразу второй и принимается двигать ими в одном ритме с рукой на члене.

Северус глухо стонет и порывается снять маску.

— Нет, — останавливает его Сириус. — Только в маске.

Он резко вытаскивает пальцы и подставляет на их место свой возбужденный член, но войти не пытается, просто медленно проводит им между ягодицами.

Снейп еле слышно всхлипывает и сам подается назад, насаживаясь на член. Как только головка оказывается внутри, он замирает, но Сириус давит ему на поясницу, принуждая прогнуться еще ниже, и с силой входит на всю длину.

Северус сдавленно охает и шипит от острой боли, но Сириус успокаивающе гладит его бедра, давая привыкнуть, и только после этого начинает двигаться. 

Снейп терпеливо молчит, когда Сириус вдруг неожиданно выходит до конца и разворачивает его спиной к зеркалу.

— К стене, — прерывисто командует он.

Бессмысленная маска ничего не выражает, Снейп подчиняется.

Сириус наклоняется и проводит руки между ног Северуса так, что его колени оказываются раздвинуты и подняты до уровня локтей. Спиной и макушкой Снейп опирается на стену, на уровне его предплечий Сириус упирает ладони и снова входит.

Снейп глухо стонет, но сквозь маску Сириус видит только блеск глаз. Он начинает двигаться быстрее, вызывая всё новые стоны и вскрики, которые лишь частично душатся безгубой маской. Снейп кончает первый, пачкая рубашку и мантию, Сириус сдавленно рычит и увеличивает амплитуду движений, почти выходя и снова вбиваясь на всю длину.

Северус едва слышно поскуливает и пытается его оттолкнуть, но Сириус словно не замечает этого, пока не кончает. Его ноги дрожат и с трудом выдерживают вес двух тел, он медленно опускается на колени, скользя ладонями по стене. Северус с трудом освобождается и поднимается.

— Даже думать не хочу, кого ты представлял, — произносит он скорбно, вытираясь трусами и натягивая брюки прямо на голое тело.

Маску он так и не снимает.

— С твоими-то костлявыми коленками, кажется, представишь кого-то, — ухмыляется Сириус, утыкаясь лбом в стену. — Вернешься после собрания, разбуди, — добавляет он. — Нам совершенно точно стоит принять душ.

— Последнее совместное принятие душа закончилось для меня твоим членом во рту, — замечает Снейп, избавляясь от пятен на мантии и поправляя капюшон.

— Мне нравится, что у нас наконец-то вырабатывается взаимопонимание, — откликается Сириус.

Снейп что-то бормочет и выходит.


	6. Chapter 6

…— Как долго это будет тянуться, Блэк? — они обычно не говорили за завтраком, но Северус решает сделать исключение.

— Ты о чем, Снейп? — Сириус безмятежно смотрит на него и возвращается к еде.

— Всё это. Ты. Я. В моем доме, — Северус кривится. — Не пойми меня неправильно, секс мне нравится несколько больше твоих обычных Ступефаев и пинания по ребрам, но не может же это никогда не кончаться.

Они продолжают есть в молчании. Наконец Северус прерывает тишину:

— С сентября я уеду в Хогвартс, Дамблдор дает мне работу помощника мастера зелий у Слагхорна, я буду заниматься младшими курсами.

— Кроме деканов, почти все преподаватели из Хогвартса постоянно ездят домой, — отвечает Сириус, вымакивая кусочком хлеба соус. — Аппарировать сюда нетрудно, и хотя бы каждые выходные вполне реально. Я не умею готовить, но сандвич и кофе смогу обеспечить, когда бы ты ни вернулся домой. Ну и секс, конечно. Обещаю не водить подружек в твой дом и не сжечь его случайно, — добавляет он.

— То есть это никогда не кончится? — уточняет Снейп.

— Вполне вероятно, — соглашается Сириус. — Не кисни, Нюниус, когда-нибудь я всё-таки соберусь жениться и завести своих детей, и я не собираюсь поселиться со всей семьей у тебя в этом захудалом местечке.

— Это звучит очень ободряюще, — замечает Снейп, но не спорит.

_«…Презираю тебя»_

…— Как насчет продолжить? — игриво спрашивает Сириус и гладит Северуса по обнаженной груди, когда тот вдруг съеживается и с силой сжимает предплечье. — Что случилось?!

Сириус глядит прямо в расширенные зрачки Снейпа на свое искаженное отражение.

— Лорд… — шепчет Северус и с присвистом выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. — Он…

Сириус смотрит на побледневшую, словно выцветшую метку, и внезапная догадка заставляет его содрогнуться всем телом.

— Джеймс… Гарри… — шепчет он и соскальзывает с постели на пол.

— Лили, — бормочет Снейп, непослушными пальцами застегивает брюки и наскоро запахивает рубашку. — Давай, Блэк.

Они бегут вниз по лестнице и выскакивают на улицу.

В Тупике Прядильщика темно, сонно и спокойно. Снейп тяжело дышит от непривычно быстрого бега, он цепко хватает Сириуса за плечо и снова выдыхает.

— Давай, Блэк!

Они аппарируют.

Северус ни разу не был в Годриковой Лощине, но ему некогда оглядываться и любоваться пейзажем. Здесь так же спокойно, как и в Тупике Прядильщика, только едва слышно шуршат кусты, и всё окончательно стихает.

Сириус оборачивается псом и несется к неприметному дому с распахнутой дверью. Северус едва поспевает за ним.

Он уже подбегает к двери, когда изнутри раздается горестный вой. Пес стоит над бездыханным телом Джеймса и воет.

— Прекрати, Блэк, — бормочет Снейп, судорожно сжимая палочку. — Может, еще не все потеряно…

Сириус прижимает уши и глухо рычит, скаля зубы на Северуса. Но тот словно не замечает этого, Снейп потеряно шарит взглядом по дому, перешагивает через Джеймса, вызывая еще один рык из горла пса, и наконец решается. Он медленно направляется к лестнице, оставляя пса горевать над другом.

Пес нагоняет его около детской, когда Северус останавливается на пороге, не смея войти внутрь. Дверь распахнута настежь и едва висит на петлях, негромко хнычет ребенок, но Снейп не видит этого, он смотрит на Лили, сломанной куклой раскинувшейся возле детской кроватки. 

Он опускается на колени и подползает ближе к Лили, прикладывает ухо к груди, трясет кисть, словно рассчитывает услышать биение сердца или слабый пульс. Он гладит её по потускневшим локонам и не знает, то ли она запомнилась ему более рыжей, то ли её обесцветила смерть.

Смерть.

Больше никогда.

Снейп рыдает и притягивает мертвую женщину к себе, тянется к её губам своими.

— Не смей, Снейп, — рявкает обернувшийся человеком Сириус и поднимается на ноги. — Не смей, — почти просит он. — Она мертва.

Он бережно берет ребенка и баюкает в руках, шепчет что-то малышу в затылок, стараясь сдержать рыдания.

— Кто-то… кто-то предал её… тоже… — бормочет Снейп и бездумно гладит и гладит мертвую Лили по щеке. — Кто-то… кто знал, где они живут… хранитель… Блэк… ты был со мной, ведь так? Это не мог быть ты, Блэк.

Сириус качает головой и воет. Это жутко выглядит в человеческом обличии, и маленький Гарри отчаянно рыдает. Это словно на мгновение отрезвляет Сириуса.

Он вынимает палочку и наводит её на склонившегося над Лили Снейпа.

— Обливиэйт, — шепчет он одними губами.

Северус поднимает голову.

— Блэк? — выплевывает он. — Что…

— Хватит болтать, Нюниус, — отрывисто отвечает Сириус. — Их надо похоронить по-человечески. И Гарри проверить в Мунго, всё ли с ним хорошо. Передай Дамблдору, чтобы прислал к Мунго надежного человека. Умеющего водить мотоцикл, — добавляет он. — Не стоит с малышом аппарировать, это может повредить ему.

— Я тебе что, мальчик на побегушках? — злобно рычит Северус, но поднимается с колен, его лицо искажает болезненная гримаса, когда он снова бросает взгляд на лежащую у его ног женщину. — Только ради Лили…

— И ради Гарри, — Сириус прижимает ребенка к себе. — Он жив, Снейп!

Северус лишь мельком смотрит на ребенка в руках Сириуса.

— Неважно, — вздыхает он. — Всё уже неважно.

И выходит.

Сириус неловко одной рукой накрывает лежащую Лили пеленкой, которую сдирает с кроватки, и ткань в блестящих снитчах и разноцветных метлах скрадывает под собой все детали, которые и так врезались в память Сириуса. Он берет еще пеленок со столика, в одну ловко заворачивает Гарри, который уже не помещается в неё, другую берет с собой. И, перед тем как покинуть дом, он бережно накрывает этой пеленкой лицо друга.

Он прижимает к себе Гарри и выходит не оборачиваясь, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться в этот дом.

Из пристройки на заднем дворе он выкатывает свой мотоцикл и крепче привязывает к себе ребенка магическими путами. 

— Поехали, Гарри, — он целует ребенка в макушку. — Теперь я — твой опекун.

…— Говоришь, Сириус был там? — уточняет Дамблдор. — Вы вместе прибыли в Годрикову Лощину?

— С чего бы это? — яростно возражает Северус и трет лоб. — Он ведь был хранителем их убежища, ведь так?

— Кажется, так, — вздыхает Дамблдор и пытливо смотрит на Снейпа. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как я могу себя чувствовать? — Снейп едва сдерживает подступающую к горлу тошноту. — Моя… моя Лили…

— Лили Поттер, — Дамблдор делает ударение на фамилии, — мертва, но и Волдеморт пропал. А Гарри жив.

— Что мне за дело до ребенка, — бормочет Снейп. — Вы должны были защитить её, вы должны были…

— Северус, — в голосе Дамблдора чувствуется колючий холод, в глазах нет больше ни капли сочувствия. — Ты слышишь меня? Я сказал, что Волдеморт пропал, я не сказал, что он умер. И он может еще вернуться.

— Когда? — хрипит Северус с надеждой.

— Неизвестно, — Дамблдор качает головой и снова ласково смотрит на Снейпа. — Иди домой, отдохни пока, ты пережил ужасные мгновения. А потом возвращайся в Хогвартс, и не медли с этим.

Северус послушно отправляется в Тупик Прядильщика. Он недоуменно смотрит на бутылку огневиски на кухне, но решает воспользоваться этим нечаянным даром судьбы. В день, когда он снова потерял Лили, требуется забыться, чтобы это пережить.

А пережить он должен — это ясно дал понять директор Хогвартса. И желание самого Северуса тут не учитывалось.

Северус отхлебывает горчащий и обжигающий горло напиток прямо из бутылки и бредет в спальню. Его взгляд скользит по расправленному дивану, и внутри что-то колет, словно Снейп теряет еще нечто важное, не одну Лили.

А потом он заваливается прямо в обуви и одежде на смятую постель и пьет до тех пор, пока память окончательно не отпускает его.

Бутылки огневиски оказывается мало, чтобы не просыпаться больше никогда, но вполне достаточно, чтобы очнуться вечером следующего дня в окружении авроров.

Северус не сопротивляется, когда чьи-то сильные пальцы задирают его рукав над поблекшей меткой и когда его рывком поднимают с кровати. И только на улице, когда от свежего воздуха его неожиданно начинает неудержимо тошнить, Снейп пытается вырваться, вспоминая, что обещал Дамблдору вернуться в Хогвартс.

Но авроры словно не понимают этого, и Северус довольно быстро оказывается сжат магическими тисками и с порталом отправлен прямо в Азкабан.

Он никогда не думал об Азкабане как о реальном месте, и потому не знает, что ожидать. Однако Северус понимает одно — такой хорошей слышимости в темнице с громоздкими каменными стенами без магии быть не может. 

Слышно, как журчит вода в глубине скалы, как воет ветер. Слышится истеричный голос Каркарова, который парой этажей выше взывает к судьям и обещает рассказать обо всем.

Северус лениво думает, что Каркарова не скоро поведут на допрос, куда удобнее то, что он вгоняет в панику и тоску других заключенных.

Сам Снейп молчит, зябко кутается в тонкую провонявшую рубашку при приближении дементоров, пытается забыться сном. Он заслуживает Азкабана, как ужасен бы он ни был.

За стенкой раздается стук.

Еще один.

Скрежет ногтей по влажному камню.

— Кто здесь? — не выдерживает Северус.

— Это ты? — слышит он хриплый голос Сириуса.

Снейп прикрывает глаза.

Никогда не отвечай Сириусу Блэку.

— Я, — произносит он и тоже проводит ногтем по стене.

Сириус молчит, но Снейп даже сквозь стену слышит его хриплое дыхание.

— Почему Дамблдор спрашивал меня, не вместе ли мы прибыли к дому Поттеров? — говорит наконец Северус.

— Я… я слишком много стер, — с трудом произносит Сириус. — Твоя память, Снейп. Я стер лишнее. Я жил у тебя несколько последних месяцев.

Снейп качает головой, забыв, что собеседник его не видит.

— И я позволил тебе? — вяло удивляется он.

— О, чего ты только не позволил, Снейп, — отвечает Сириус и глухо смеется, словно рыдает.

— Кто заставил тебя поступить так? — продолжает Северус, и уточняет: — С Поттерами.

— Я так виноват, — бормочет Сириус. — Я один во всем виноват. Никто меня не заставлял. Я очень виноват. Виноват, виноват! — почти рычит он.

— Ты окончательно чокнулся, Блэк, — с облегчением выдыхает Северус. — Просто чокнулся.

Следующие несколько часов томительно тянутся в молчании, Снейп сидит на полу в камере и машинально водит ногтем по полу, Блэк тоже молчит, сидя с другой стороны стены. Они слушают вопли Каркарова, чьи-то цветистые ругательства и истошные рыдания.

— Взяли всех, у кого была метка, и кто не успел сбежать, — зачем-то произносит Северус. — У тебя есть метка, Блэк?

Блэк ругается с чувством, громко и яростно, так, что даже Каркаров на мгновение замолкает, чтобы после паузы продолжить свои стенания.

— Мог просто сказать, что нет, — вздыхает Снейп. — Значит, тебя скоро освободят. Дамблдор обязательно освободит. Это недоразумение ведь, верно? Ты ведь никогда никого не предаешь, Блэк.

Щелк. Щелк. Щелк.

Этот звук у Северуса в голове.

— С чего ты взял? — шепчет Сириус.

— Не знаю, — Северус и в самом деле не знает, слова просто появились у него перед глазами. — У меня до сих пор шумит в голове, мне кажется, я не совсем понимаю, что было, а чего не было. Например, я помню какую-то черную собаку. Даже странно, я не могу вспомнить её имени, да я вообще не люблю собак, они шумные и грязные, и агрессивные…

— Не было никакой собаки, Снейп, — Сириус дышит тяжело, выплевывает слова сквозь зубы. Северус и сам чувствует приближение дементоров, зябко обнимает себя за плечи, готовясь к очередной встрече с главным кошмаром — остекленевшими помутневшими глазами Лили. — Тебе просто приснилось. Предчувствие беды.

— Предчувствие беды? Грим… — понимающе кивает Снейп, снова забывая, что собеседник его не видит. — Всё сходится…

Дементоры медленно проплывают мимо камер, и Блэк еле скулит, скребет ногтями по камню. Снейп молчит, ненавидя и презирая бывшего одноклассника больше чем когда-либо. Неужели он видит что-то хуже, чем безжизненное лицо Лили, неужели ему больнее? Или просто он, Снейп, должен выжить, а Сириус никому ничего не должен, и поэтому ломается быстрее? 

А может, его изнутри ломает его предательство, потому что кто-то же должен был предать Поттеров… 

Северус мимолетно вспоминает, что не только Лили погибла, но и лучший друг Блэка, Джеймс Поттер.

Если бы не Поттер, Блэка наказали бы давным-давно, еще в школе, за историю с оборотнем. Этот кошмар всплывает перед глазами Северуса — видимо, дементоры направляются в обратную сторону. Сириус снова еле слышно скулит и скребет ногтями, но Снейпу его совершенно не жаль.

Они проходят, и Северус снова может спокойно дышать.

— Если тебя отпустят, — бормочет Сириус за стеной, — позаботься о Гарри. Пообещай, что позаботишься.

Северус с трудом понимает, о ком говорит Блэк.

— Меня никогда не отпустят, — безжизненно отвечает он. — Никогда. Как и тебя, Блэк. Мы сгнием тут заживо, и это будет отличный конец для тех, кто предал её.

Сириус рычит.

— Прекрати уже думать о Лили! — почти визжит он. — Думай о Гарри, он живой, он нуждается в помощи!

Северус упрямо молчит, он не желает обсуждать младенца, из-за которого Лили умерла. Конечно, она умерла еще из-за него, из-за Блэка, из-за Дамблдора и из-за Лорда, наконец, но в первую очередь — из-за этого младенца, сына Поттера.

Северус чувствует себя немного свободнее, когда понимает, как можно называть ребенка. Не Гарри, нет. Сын Поттера.

Он больше не отвечает Блэку, который увещает, угрожает, насмехается и просто безумствует. А через несколько дней — он не знает, сколько их прошло, — за ним приходят.

Он ждет своей минуты славы и чужого презрения, ждет суда и заранее готов к волне ненависти обывателей, но оказывается обманут и здесь. В маленькой чистенькой комнате прямо в Азкабане его ждет Дамблдор, просто берет за руку и просто выводит наружу.

— Волдеморт еще вернется, — вздыхает Дамблдор, когда они стоят на самом краю скалы, о которую яростно бьются волны. — Нужны люди, которые не будут запятнаны публичным процессом. Ты должен будешь продолжить свою работу, когда это произойдет.

Северус рассеянно смотрит на свинцово-серые волны и кивает. 

Должен. Точно. 

Для него это никогда не кончится.

Они не говорят о Блэке, он не спрашивает ничего позже, и все подробности о хранителе, гибели Петтигрю и маглов узнает совершенно случайно. 

Подслушивает.


	7. Chapter 7

_«…Скучаю»_

Северус настолько погружается в свою работу в Хогвартсе, что ни разу не вспоминает Блэка в течение нескольких лет. И только напоминание Дамблдора, что этим летом исполняется одиннадцать лет Гарри Поттеру, заставляет его при возвращении домой открыть старый комод.

Там лежат странные вещи. 

Еще вернувшись из Азкабана, он начисто моет весь дом, раскладывает по полкам всё, что было раскидано после обыска, но несколько вещей не находят отклика в его памяти. Всего несколько предметов сиротливо лежат в объёмном ящике комода.

Бутылка из-под дешёвого огневиски, вязкая янтарная капля которого застыла на прозрачной стенке. Северус помнит, что пил из неё перед приходом авроров, но откуда она взялась у него в доме — не помнит.

Красная зубная щетка. Совершенно точно не новая, с поредевшими разлохмаченными щетинками, она стояла в стакане рядом с его собственной, и это был единственный признак того, что Блэк, возможно, не бредил, говоря, что жил у Северуса несколько месяцев. Никаких других следов пребывания в доме постороннего человека нет.

Кроме того, в комоде хранится изодранная и погрызенная туфля. Туфля принадлежит Снейпу, и её пара по-прежнему стоит на полке с обувью. Северус не выкидывает её, хоть и не имеет понятия, что с ней произошло. Просто ему нравится думать, что черный пес — это не игра воображения и не Грим, а реально существующее животное. Быть может, он завел его тем летом, и пес сбежал, когда Северус пропал в Азкабане. 

  
_илл. Zarkir_

Против этой версии выступает отсутствие в доме поводка, плошек и других важных вещей, а еще то, что Северус никогда особо не любил собак, — но ему всё равно приятно надеяться, что его туфлю погрыз _его_ пес.

Еще в комоде лежит журнал, который Снейп пролистнул в день освобождения и больше не открывал, засунув в комод под туфлю и бутылку. И он не знает, что вызывает в нем такое содрогание: то, что на обложке изображен маг, издали похожий на Люциуса Малфоя, или то, чем занимаются фигуры на картинках внутри журнала. Текста там немного, как и женщин, и одежды.

Именно этот журнал примиряет Северуса с тем фактом, что Блэк жил у него. Потому как само существование в его доме такого журнала он не мог объяснить никаким другим способом. 

Он снова берет его в руки, пролистывает, пытаясь понять, зачем его притащил Блэк. Может, их отношения с Джеймсом выходили за рамки дружеских… Почему-то перед глазами встает картина, на которой черный пес воет над безжизненным телом Поттера. Северус отмахивается от странной фантазии и кладет журнал на место.

В Хогвартс поступает сын Поттера. 

Северус помнит, что Блэк просил присмотреть за мальчишкой, но Дамблдор сказал, что он должен — опять это «должен» — заняться другими вещами. А не очень благоразумно спорить с человеком, вытащившим тебя из тюрьмы.

Против своей воли Северус словно оправдывается перед Блэком, который, быть может, уже умер в Азкабане. Он снова вспоминает — словно не прошло с тех пор десяти лет, — как раздавался робкий стук по камню и скрежет ломающихся ногтей.

Он думает, что если Блэк выйдет из Азкабана, он никогда не будет прежним. Никогда не будет уже хохотать над любой ерундой, никогда не будет так облизывать губы…

Северус останавливается и трясет головой, но видение Сириуса Блэка, прикусывающего губу и медленно проводящего по ней языком по-прежнему стоит перед глазами.

Он закрывает комод и отправляется в Хогвартс. 

В замке неожиданно шумно для лета. Минерва Макгонагалл прямо посреди Большого зала дирижирует палочкой, заставляя магические перья быстрее писать, весь учительский обеденный стол завален пергаментом, над самой Минервой кружится целый вихрь из почтовых сов. 

На первый взгляд Снейпу кажется, что Минерва нуждается в помощи, но, судя по Хуч и Спраут, спокойно ужинающим за самым дальним от учительского хаффлпаффским столом, это лишь так выглядит.

— Поттер? — только и интересуется Северус, выглядывая, нет ли в зале Дамблдора.

Хуч и Спраут кивают.

— А представление такое зачем? — кисло спрашивает Снейп, кивая в сторону Минервы. — Нельзя послать дежурного профессора и объяснить маглам?..

Он помнит, что Петунья никогда не любила магов, но не считает это поводом для особого отношения к сыну Поттера.

— Минерва рвет и мечет, обещает выцарапать глаза опекунам Гарри, — охотно поясняет Хуч. — Поэтому Альбус отвлек её этим заданием. Ты же понимаешь, Северус, что такое требует немалых сил.

— После этого вихря она будет безопаснее котенка, — добавляет Спраут. — А разрушений меньше, только перья и помет в тарелки сыплются.

Северус пожимает плечами и выходит из зала. По дороге к директорскому кабинету ему попадается задумчивый Хагрид, который даже не замечает его и проходит мимо.

— Понимаешь, Северус, — Дамблдор гладит феникса, — некоторые заклинания очень неустойчивы, поэтому им не учат в школе, их не применяют повсеместно. К таким заклинаниям относится Обливиэйт. Ты ведь знаешь его, верно?

— Вы хотите сказать… — медленно произносит Снейп, — что на меня наложен Обливиэйт?

— Если быть совсем точным, Северус, я думаю, на тебе просто тьма Обливиэйтов, — бодро сообщает Дамблдор. — Никогда не знаешь, какой вдруг спадет, причем может открыться лишь часть воспоминаний… В общем, я хочу сказать, ты не пугайся каким-то непонятным воспоминаниям, ты не галлюцинируешь.

— Не галлюцинирую? — повторяет Снейп, перед глазами которого некстати возникает образ Сириуса Блэка, на обнаженных плечах которого собираются круглые дрожащие капли воды. — Спасибо за помощь, директор.

— Если будут вопросы, ты обращайся, Северус, — ласково хлопает его по плечу Дамблдор. — Кстати, тут к Гарри Поттеру необходимо отправить кого-то, кажется, Петунья недостаточно хорошо поняла мою просьбу. Ну ты же помнишь Петунью, Северус.

Снейп помнит девчонку с подвижным неприятным лицом, сестру Лили. Но сейчас его занимают совсем другие воспоминания.

— Мне кажется, хорошей идеей будет отправить Хагрида, — наугад говорит он.

— Да, — радуется Дамблдор. — И я еще хотел попросить тебя… Видишь ли, после жизни у Петуньи мальчик даже простое участие может воспринять как нечто выдающееся. Не хочется, чтобы он почувствовал себя чересчур свободно. Как Джеймс, если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, Северус.

Снейп удивленно моргает.

Ни разу на его памяти Дамблдор ни перед кем не извинялся за свои ошибки. Но как тогда объяснить сказанное только что?

— Нужен какой-то якорь, — продолжает Дамблдор. — Абсолютная безнаказанность заставляет позабыть об опасности и плохо заканчивается. А опасность была тогда, будет она и сейчас.

Это совершенно точно попытка извиниться. Северус так смущается, что не знает, как ответить.

— Ты сможешь побыть этим якорем? — мягко спрашивает Дамблдор, заглядывая в лицо Снейпу.

В его ясном взгляде Северус видит ярость темно-серых глаз Сириуса, и словно наяву слышит приглушенное: «Позаботься о Гарри».

— О чем речь, директор, — вздыхает Северус и собирается выйти.

Дамблдор колеблется, но всё же удерживает его взмахом руки.

— Я хочу кое-что рассказать тебе, — негромко произносит он, снимает очки и протирает их рукавом. — О Сириусе Блэке.

— Он умер? — быстро спрашивает Северус.

Это бы всё объяснило.

— Что? — Дамблдор перестает протирать очки и водружает их на нос. — Нет, насколько мне известно, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Ты приходил ко мне с вопросом, почему Блэк явился к тебе, когда ему оказалось негде жить.

Северус не помнит того разговора, но кивает. Это было логично, спросить у директора о странном поведении бывшего одноклассника.

— На самом деле Сириус на тот момент только-только получил наследство — дом и деньги своего дяди Альфарда, — мягко произнес Дамблдор. — Он не доверял тебе и хотел доказать, что ты на самом деле не перешел на нашу сторону. По его мнению, ты обязательно должен был захотеть узнать местонахождение Поттеров и тем самым выдать себя. Насколько мне известно, ты ни разу не воспользовался возможностью узнать это или проследить за ним.

Перед взглядом Северуса начинают мелькать воспоминания.

«…я сейчас к Поттерам…»

«…передать от тебя привет Лили?..»

«…Ты хотел бы увидеть её снова?..»

«…пожалуй, стоит снова навестить лучшего друга…»

В последнем воспоминании Сириус стоит у кровати и затягивает ремень на брюках. То ли от этого, то ли от понимания унизительности такой проверки Северус краснеет.

« Ты видишь унижение в том, в чем его нет, — строго говорит Сириус в его воспоминании. — Плохо быть тобой, Нюниус».

Северус не помнит, как покидает кабинет директора. 

На ступеньках под жарким полуденным солнцем греется утомленная заклинаниями Макгонагалл. Северус не может удержаться и наклоняется почесать её за ухом, за что ощутимо получает лапой по руке.

Однако для того, чтобы отчитать его, в человека Минерва не превращается — слишком устала.

А Северус отправляется домой, чтобы собрать вещи и вернуться в Хогвартс. В этом году он не хочет провести без восстановленных воспоминаний ни одного лишнего дня рядом со своими непонятными находками.

И почему-то ему кажется, что ему будет одиноко и тоскливо в его родном доме, когда память вернется.

 _«…Ненавижу»_  
Воспоминания восстанавливаются в понятном одному Мерлину порядке. Некоторые он не узнает даже после того, как получает в свое полное распоряжение. И опасные, как многочисленные секреты его коллег по ближнему кругу, и даже совершенно невинные, как стащенные семикурсником с Равенкло ингредиенты для зелья.

Внезапно всплывший в его памяти почти целомудренный поцелуй Лили и Люпина, который он, как оказалось, застал на шестом курсе, заставляет его скрипеть зубами от злости и негодования, а воспоминания о собственных руках, привязанных к спинке кровати, дарят утешение тем, что он никак не может вспомнить, кто именно послужил причиной его беспомощного положения. В глубине души Северус надеется никогда этого не узнать.

Дамблдор понимающе улыбается при встрече и норовит похлопать по плечу, но это не может помочь Северусу, который просыпается в поту и долго сидит на постели, не соображая, нахлынуло ли на него очередное воспоминание или просто приснился сон.

Кошмар.

Потому что не может это быть ничем, кроме кошмаров. Северус не чувствует этих обрывков собственной памяти и не понимает, что ощущал, когда они были реальностью.

Если бы Сириус не гнил в Азкабане, Снейп придушил бы его голыми руками. И не за существование этих моментов в его жизни, а за то, что уничтожил их.

Никогда Снейп уже не узнает, что чувствовал и ощущал, потому что украденные воспоминания всплывают бесцветными картинками. Северус тешит себя надеждой, что в них может вдохнуть жизнь кто-то другой, но никого другого нет рядом с ним этими ночами.

Душной июльской ночью — против своей воли Северус вспоминает, что в этот день Гарри Поттеру исполняется тринадцать, — он сидит без сна и бесцельно смотрит в стену. Он проводит большим пальцем правой руки по своим губам, с силой надавливая на них и сминая, но в глубине души понимает, что должно быть по-другому. 

Он ложится на спину и позволяет воспоминаниям самим искать выход. Очистить свой разум, расслабить тело…

Северус обнаруживает, что если закрыть глаза и накрыть рукой член под необычным углом, воспоминания становятся ярче. Он приспускает пижамные штаны и ласкает себя так, как подсказывает калеченая память. Не просто в привычном ритме двигает сжатой ладонью, а водит ногтем по краю головки, сжимает и гладит мошонку, скользит смоченными слюной пальцами по стволу, спускается ими ниже. 

Штаны приходится стащить окончательно, они мешают, как мешает и обычная поза. Чаще всего Северус мастурбирует, вытянувшись в струнку на кровати, словно он спит, а рука действует по своей собственной воле. Это мирит его с бесстыдностью действий, с тем, что он не может всецело отдаться важным мыслям и поступкам, с тем, что разум предан телом.

Северус до крови закусывает губу и с силой зажмуривает глаза, словно это может помочь ему оказаться там, в потерянных воспоминаниях. Перед глазами мелькают разноцветные круги, которые постепенно складываются в силуэт юного Сириуса, прислонившегося к спинке кровати в откровенно-расслабленной позе.

Призрачный Сириус скалит зубы и требует остановиться. Прекратить прямо сейчас, чтобы потом ощущения стали острее. Северус хочет послушаться, но не может, напротив, движения пальцев ускоряются, становятся рваными, резкими. Сириус удрученно качает головой, когда Снейп с глухим стоном изливается в кулак, — и исчезает.

Северус распахивает глаза. 

Он совершенно один в своей спальне, полусидит на сбитой постели, непристойно расставив ноги. Одна рука по-прежнему сжимает уже слегка опавший член, а указательный и средний пальцы другой руки на две фаланги втиснуты в задницу.

Снейп слишком поспешно вытаскивает пальцы и шипит от неприятных ощущений. Ему кажется, что он слышит лающий смех Блэка, но в доме больше никого нет. Он торопливо вытирает руки, живот и член простыней. Этого ему кажется мало, и он встает и плетется в душ, где ожесточенно трет себя губкой.

Когда Снейп наливает на ладонь гель, чтобы как следует намылить руки, его настигает очередное воспоминание. Он стоит под градом горячих капель, которые заливают глаза и уши, больно бьют по плечам и спине, — и не может оторвать взгляда от своих скользких рук.

«Ненавижу, — шепчет Северус, отчего вода попадает в рот, но он не замечает этого. Он опирается плечом и лбом на прохладную гладкую стену и снова ласкает себя, подставляя спину струям воды. — Ненавижу».

Рук недостаточно, как и ненависти, для того, чтобы воспоминание стало живым. Северус не хочет признаваться себе в том, что не хватает другого. Не хватает живого настоящего Сириуса Блэка. Снейп не хочет в это верить, он с силой сжимает и щиплет съежившиеся соски, гладит и сдавливает член, ласкает мошонку. 

С легким стоном он снова выдавливает гель на пальцы и запускает их в задницу. Повторно кончить ему не удается. Совершенно обессиленный, он опускается на колени и стоит под душем, пока не приходит в себя.

Стараясь не смотреть ни на что в ванной комнате, он неловко заворачивается в полотенце и спускается в гостиную. На диване лежит ворох газет, которые ежедневно приносят совы. Северус исправно платит за «Пророк», но не читает, полагая, что всё необходимое ему расскажет Дамблдор. Он сметает газеты на пол, отчего они разлетаются веером — и Северус сталкивается взглядом с глазами, преследующими его в воспоминаниях.

Непослушными руками он поднимает этот выпуск «Пророка» и как зачарованный смотрит на подпись под фотографией: «Опасный преступник Сириус Блэк бежал из Азкабана…»

Снейп не может читать дальше, его накрывает причудливая смесь возбуждения, страха и ненависти.

— Вы не предупредили меня о Блэке, — с порога жалуется Северус Дамблдору.

Директор задумчиво глядит на него и вздыхает.

— Северус, у меня есть и другие новости, поэтому я рад, что про Блэка ты прочитал сам, — говорит он таким голосом, что Снейпу одновременно становится стыдно за свою истерику и жутко — чего еще он не знает? 

Предчувствия его не обманывают.

— Люпин и дементоры?! — Снейп искренне надеется, что вот уже за эту истерику ему стыдно не будет. — Еще и одновременно? Почему бы сразу не отправить меня обратно в Азкабан?

— Не всё крутится вокруг тебя, Северус, — жестко отвечает Дамблдор, и Снейп устало опускается на стул. 

Мальчишка Поттер и два лучших друга его мертвого отца — оборотень и сексуальный психопат. Северус искренне надеется, что он в действительности не подумал именно в таких выражениях. По крайней мере, о Блэке. 

— Вы думаете, Блэк хочет добраться до Поттера, чтобы убить? — вяло интересуется Северус.

— А ты так не думаешь? — откликается Дамблдор.

Северус вспоминает распластанное на полу тело Лили, её рыжие волосы, стекающие по плечам… Гневный окрик Сириуса «не смей!» и его руки, бережно обнимающие ребенка.

— Никогда, — невпопад отвечает Северус. — Он никогда не причинит мальчишке вреда. 

Он вспоминает поразивший его безумный взгляд на фотографии и нехотя добавляет:

— По крайней мере, нарочно не причинит. 

— Но он опасен, — не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Дамблдор.

Снейп неожиданно видит еще одно потерянное воспоминание, да так ярко, что ему приходится ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть.

В этом воспоминании он по-прежнему в своем доме, но не на постели, а в кресле. Он полностью обнажен и выглядит инородно в этом плюшевом чудовище. Его предплечья и лодыжки утоплены в мягких подлокотниках, но эта мягкость обманчива — Северус вспоминает, что магические путы держат как тиски.

Перед ним стоит ухмыляющийся Блэк с палочкой, из которой вытекает призрачная рука.

— Всегда хотел попробовать так, — с удовольствием делится Сириус. — Но девчонки такие трусихи.

— Постой, ты никогда не делал это раньше? — дергается Снейп, но тяжелое кресло не сдвигается ни на дюйм, зато призрачная ладонь реагирует и ложится на его шею, принуждая откинуться на спинку кресла.

— Не трусь, Нюниус, — смеется Блэк. — Я успею остановиться, обещаю.

Снейп его не слышит, его бьет крупная дрожь.

Не слышит его и Снейп в кабинете директора. Возможно, Дамблдор что-то говорит, но перед ним, словно в тумане, юный Сириус Блэк, который, не выпуская палочки из правой руки, левой уверенно накрывает его член и наклоняется к нему, обжигая горячим дыханием. Одновременно с этим призрачная рука слегка сжимается на шее, словно примеривается.

Губы Сириуса плотно обнимают головку члена, но Северус не может думать об этом, когда на его шее так же плотно сжимаются призрачные пальцы. Ему страшно так, как не было никогда до этого, но тело предает его и яростно реагирует на ласки, выгибаясь навстречу губам и языку Блэка. Глухой стон тонет в горле, на котором — всего лишь на мгновение — сильнее сжимается рука. И снова можно дышать. 

Каждый стон сопровождается затягиванием магической удавки-руки, но попытки сдержать рвущие стоны приводят к головокружению и дрожи в коленях. 

Снейп хочет закрыть глаза и провалиться в спасательный обморок, но вместо этого смотрит на Сириуса, который увлеченно водит по члену скользкой от слюны рукой и языком. Настолько увлеченно, что Северус отчаянно боится, что он забудет о палочке в своей руке. Словно чувствуя его взгляд, Сириус поднимает на него смеющиеся глаза и, не выпуская член изо рта, быстрыми мазками касается языком натянувшейся уздечки. Стон Снейпа тонет в окутавшей его темноте.

Приходит в себя он уже на диване, рядом сидит Блэк.

— Вот чудак, — чистосердечно изумляется Сириус, когда Снейп открывает глаза. — Взял и на самом интересном месте отключился. Придется тебе поверить мне на слово, что я всё контролировал. 

— Никогда, — Снейпа трясет. — Никогда больше я не соглашусь ни на что подобное.

— На самом деле тебе понравилось, — уверяет Сириус, и добавляет с ноткой сожаления в голосе: — Хоть ты ничего и не запомнил.

Снейп с силой цепляется за край стола, чтобы не свалиться со стула от нахлынувших воспоминаний, и с ужасом смотрит на Дамблдора.

— Так что ты думаешь, Северус? — спокойно повторяет директор.

— Да, он опасен, — хрипло соглашается Снейп, встает и на подгибающихся ногах выходит не прощаясь.


	8. Chapter 8

Поговорить с Люпином удается только после праздничного обеда в честь начала учебного года — оборотень добирался до школы поездом, не иначе как рассчитывая познакомиться с сыном Поттера до начала занятий. Снейп признает, что ему это удается блестяще.

Северус без стука заходит в покои, отведенные оборотню, засовывает нос во все шкафы, даже в ящик с носками, и лишь затем садится в кресло. Люпин спокойно следит за его передвижениями и качает головой, только когда Снейп вальяжно располагается и вытягивает длинные ноги.

— Ты знаешь, а я ведь не верил, — тихо говорит Ремус, примостившись на крае стула и сцепляя руки в замок. — Мне казалось, что это невозможно.

Северусу не нужно переспрашивать, он с необыкновенной ясностью вспоминает, как бесцеремонно исследовал его собственный дом Блэк, когда явился первый раз. 

— Ты знал? — спрашивает он прерывисто и откашливается. — Что ты знал?

— Немногое, — Люпин морщится. — Мы почти не виделись тогда. Он думал, что я перебежчик. Или говорил, что думал так… ирония…

— Как оказалось, мне он не верил тоже. — Северусу кажется, будто он встретил того, с кем действительно можно поговорить. Он с трудом отгоняет это ощущение напоминанием о поцелуе Ремуса и Лили. 

— Да, — только и отвечает Люпин, и это больно колет Северуса, куда больнее, чем ему представлялось в мыслях.

Снейп уходит, отказывая себе в продолжении разговора. Отказывает в начале возможной дружбы и не позволяет себе даже разбередить чужие раны. 

Он бесцельно бродит по осеннему лесу, поплотнее кутаясь в мантию и издали пытаясь угадать, за каким светлым огоньком окна находится многострадальный сын Лили, который из-за дементоров теряет сознание.

Когда рядом шуршат кусты, он быстро вытаскивает палочку и щурится, пытаясь в вечерних сумерках разглядеть зверя. 

— Такое ощущение, что я тебя знаю, — бормочет он, недоуменно хмуря брови, и опускает палочку. — Но вот откуда? Ты не похож на собаку Хагрида.

Пес на животе подползает ближе, кладет голову на блестящие ботинки Северуса.

— Блохастый небось, — вздыхает Снейп, но роется в карманах в поисках бутерброда, по привычке припрятанного с ужина.

Он садится на корточки, кормит пса подсохшим бутербродом и молчит. Пес благодарно виляет хвостом и лижет ему руки.

— Я бы взял тебя к себе. Но мне совершенно негде держать животных, - оправдывается Северус. — И времени нет, и других хлопот хватает. Разве что Хагриду отдать… или этому идиотскому оборотню… так ведь с него станется, он ведь и сожрать может в полнолуние…

Пес негромко рычит, прижав уши в голове.

— Согласен, я тоже не хотел бы, чтобы меня сожрали, — рассеянно соглашается Снейп. — Ладно, пес, холодает…

Снейп поднимается на ноги и не оборачиваясь идет к замку. В глубине души ему хочется, чтобы пес побежал за ним. Тогда, пожалуй, пришлось бы раздобыть миску и ошейник и… привезти погрызенную туфлю из дома.

Северус оборачивается, но на прежнем месте пса нет.

… Первый, кого Снейп видит, когда приходит в себя – Люпин.

Они находятся в покоях зельевара, и Снейп лежит на своей кровати в той же пыльной одежде и ботинках, в которых был в Визжащей хижине. 

— Как ты? — вздыхает Ремус, и неприятная судорога проходит через его щеку.

— А ты не должен сейчас бегать по лесу в поисках маленьких храбрых гриффиндорцев? — от неожиданности хамит Северус.

— Официальная версия как раз такая, — грустно соглашается Люпин и снова морщится. — Но ты же не считаешь, будто Дамблдор действительно всецело доверился моему чувству времени и не предусмотрел другие варианты? Мерлин с тобой, Северус, в замке же дети! Хагрид прекрасно стреляет, а разрывная аконитовая пуля с небольшим содержанием серебра перекинет любого оборотня, хоть от мигреней потом месяц не избавиться. Но я и в самом деле напал на них, — добавляет он с дрожью в голосе. — Слава Мерлину, обошлось.

— Я всё вспомнил, — зачем-то сообщает Северус. — Вообще всё.

Люпин кривится, и еще одна судорога проходит через его лицо.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он. — Дело, наверное, в Ступефае Гарри… 

— Мне плевать, в чем тут дело! — Снейп вскакивает и хватается за спинку кровати. — Я должен… понять… зачем…

Он путается в словах и скрипит зубами в бессильной злобе, но Ремус его понимает.

— Пока ты был без сознания, он объяснил мне, — мягко говорит Люпин. — Это не заняло много времени. Сириус хотел, чтобы ты не помнил о том, что он анимаг. После исчезновения Волдеморта… — он на мгновение замолкает. — Ты неизбежно попал бы в Азкабан из-за метки, и ему нужно было, чтобы ты не рассказал об этом. Но Сириус не силен в Обливиэйте и нечаянно стер всё. Он не хотел, правда.

Северус думает о том, насколько в Обливиэйте силен сам Люпин. 

— Теперь ты ему веришь? — с сарказмом спрашивает Северус, по стенке продвигаясь к входу.

— Мы оба были неправы, — уклончиво отвечает Люпин. — Северус, тебе нельзя вставать, — встревожено замечает он.

— Мне. Надо. Попрощаться. — Северус цепляется за дверную ручку и выдыхает.

Идти тяжело, но каждый шаг дается ему легче.

— Зачем? — Ремус вскакивает. — Альбус обещает, что всё получится! У мисс Грейнджер же Хроноворот!

— У мисс Грейнджер — шило в заднице, а у мистера Поттера — два, — выплевывает Снейп. — И, кстати говоря, твоим мнением я не интересовался, Люпин.

Он не говорит о том, что Дамблдор обещал ему очень много, начиная с жизни Лили, он идет всё быстрее и просто боится не успеть.

Не успеть попрощаться и сказать…

Северус прекрасно знает, что не скажет этого, даже если это будут последние минуты жизни любого из них.

Он не скажет этого никогда, даже под пытками и перед дементорами. Сириус Блэк никогда не услышит от него…

_«…Люблю»_

Северус на мгновение замирает перед закрытой дверью, но затем всё-таки вынимает ключ и открывает дверь. Он ждет нападения, но Сириус сидит у стены, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

На скрежет двери он словно нехотя поднимает голову и смотрит в упор на Северуса.

— Накаркал, ворон, — ухмыляется Сириус.

Только ухмылка выходит жалкая, он действительно безумно боится.

— Я всё вспомнил, Блэк. — Снейп держит палочку, направляя её на Сириуса, но тот даже не пытается подняться на ноги. 

— Ну надо же, — невпопад отвечает Сириус и отворачивается к окну. — Рад небось, что скоро для меня всё закончится.

— Не закончится, Блэк, — вздыхает Северус и опускает руку. — Директор простил тебя за то, что ты не совершал, это так символично. И теперь ты тоже среди тех, кто должен. А тот, кто должен, начинает с первого шага — он должен выжить.

В глазах Сириуса загорается огонек понимания.

— Ты… ты пришел меня освободить? — шепчет он.

— Я? — Северус качает головой. — Я — нет. Не моя работа освобождать беглых преступников. Это сделают дети. Поттер и его маглорожденная подружка. Они заодно совершат нечто героическое, а ты получишь свою жизнь.

— Гарри… — бормочет Сириус и слабо улыбается. — Какой он стал, Снейп? Он похож на Джеймса?

Северус представляет Гарри. Его яркие глаза Лили, подбородок Лили, как он чешет нос, когда читает задание по зельям — совсем как Лили. Он смотрит на замершего в ожидании ответа Сириуса.

— Да, — нехотя отвечает Северус. — Он просто вылитый Джеймс. Характер, лицо, он даже играет в квиддич, как Джеймс, — хватается он за спасательную соломинку.

Улыбка озаряет изможденное лицо Сириуса.

— Тебя это, наверное, страшно бесит, — шепчет он.

— С ума сводит, — послушно соглашается Северус. — Ты скоро сам сможешь увидеть, вот освободишься, будешь проводить больше времени с ним.

— Меня не оправдают без Петтигрю, — лицо Сириуса искажает гримаса.

— Это не помешает Поттеру любить тебя, — возражает Северус. Он чувствует себя неловко и торопливо добавляет: 

— Ты можешь обернуться? Прямо сейчас?

«Сейчас» он говорит уже черному псу. Присаживается на корточки рядом, треплет пса за ушами, смотрит в желтые глаза.

— Мы никогда больше не увидимся, — вздыхает он. Пес протестующе рычит. — Я не хочу сказать, что ты не спасешься, — поспешно поясняет он. — Мы с тобой уже не те, кем мы были. И _мы_ никогда не увидимся. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Пес шумно вздыхает и лижет ему руку.

— Хотя наверняка встретимся лицом к лицу еще не раз, — рассеянно произносит Снейп, гладя пса. — Но никогда… знаешь, ты ведь предал меня, верный друг.

Шерсть под его руками сменяется запутанными жесткими волосами.

— Зато ты оказался верным другом, предатель, — одними губами отвечает Сириус.

За окном слышен торжествующий клекот гиппогрифа. Северус поднимается на ноги и отступает в тень.

— Разозлись как следует за мой побег, — сверкает серыми глазами Блэк и подходит к окну. 

Он больше не оборачивается, и Северус безмолвно наблюдает за тем, как он с помощью Гарри и Гермионы взбирается на гиппогрифа, который вскоре исчезает в темнеющем небе.

Северус выходит и тщательно запирает дверь, затем прячет ключ, спускается на пролет ниже и останавливается на месте стража ровно за минуту до того, как по лестнице поднимается Фадж в сопровождении озадаченного Макнейра и дементора.

— Как заключенный? — потирает пухлые руки Фадж.

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Снейп. — Я устал слушать его скулеж еще в Визжащей хижине, поэтому даже не поднимался в башню. Вообще я здесь больше по другому поводу. Вы обещал Орден Мерлина второй степени за поимку этого преступника, вы помните об этом?

— Да-да, — мрачнеет Фадж. — Разумеется, профессор Снейп.

Он идет вперед, а Снейп обменивается понимающими улыбками с Макнейром, который проводит пальцем по лезвию топора. Больше всего Северус хочет забиться в уголок, подальше от голодного дементора, и разрыдаться. 

Но нужно еще немного потерпеть… и больше никогда.

…— А я… я все равно получу свой орден? — как можно алчнее спрашивает он у растерянно шарящего по комнатке Фаджа.

Министр поворачивает к нему свое обезумевшее лицо и тоненько пронзительно смеется.

— Никогда! — визжит он. 

Никогда! — разносится над Хогвартсом и Запретным лесом.

Этот визгливый крик поднимает грузных черных птиц, которые тяжело летят вглубь леса.

Где-то уже за горизонтом так же тяжело летит гиппогриф с тремя седоками.

Nevermore! — слышит Снейп в криках потревоженных птиц, и не замечает, как исступленно шепчет им вслед:

— Nevermore…


End file.
